The Stalking of Hannah Montana
by RJBsComputer
Summary: Almost every Celebrity has one. On the safe end was Oliver. But what happens when one comes from the other end? Can you figure out who it is first? Chapter 22: Answers and Epilogue
1. Prologue

**The Stalking Of Hannah Montana**

**Prologue**

She is simple beautiful. She has the grace of a swan and the voice of a nightingale. And she was singing just to me. Out of all the people that's here tonight and she only sees me. She most be trying to tell me that she loves me. I must prove that I'm worth of her. He listened to the words of the next song and everything that he was thinking was true. _…you'll be the right guy…_ I'm the right guy!

The more he listen and watched the more he obsessed about her. Who care if he was facing the wrong way or not doing his job. This was more important than life itself. When the concert was over, he still did some work to do. Maybe just maybe, if I hurry I could be there and open the stage door for her and she would see me and then she stop and ask my name and…

I have to get there! He started pushing people toward the exits in his area so he could be there for her. Then he rushed to the stage door. All the others were outside working control. Good! She hadn't left yet. He decided to stand in front of the door like he was guarding it. He composed his face, he hope, to look serious, confident and brave. Then he saw her. His heart started to beat faster as she looked in his direction. When they were twenty feet away, he held the door open for her. As she walked out the door, she turned her head to him and said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome Miss. Montana." She didn't hear him over the crowd noise. But to him there was no noise, just her voice. She spoke to me!

Back in his apartment, he quickly went over his work schedule. YES! There's another concert in three weeks. That's enough time for me to prove myself to her.


	2. Chapter 1: Another Day at School

**Chapter 1**

Another Day of School

"Miley. Lilly. Oliver. I'm very disappointed in you three." Mr. Aaron started this discipline session. "I know that Amber and Ashley likes to cause trouble for other people, but that does not give you the right to 'get even'." He used air quotes. "You three know because of special circumstances, I expect more from you guys then I do from any other student in this school."

"That's not fair!" Miley interrupted.

"What's not fair is bending school rules for Hannah Montana." Mr. Aaron cut off Miley's objection.

"What about Amber and Ashley?" Lilly protested!

"That what this office is for. That is what the teachers are for. Not students."

"They wait for the teachers to be else where." Oliver pointed out.

"Once again, I want to point out it's not for students to enforce rules or decide how other students are disciplined in this school. Do I make myself clear?" Mr. Aaron asked.

"Yes sir"

"yes"

"yeah"

"Now I will deal with Amber and Ashley for what they did. And for the record, they don't get away with as much stuff as you think. Oh, and another thing, the teachers do believe what you three tell them. So next time, tell a teacher or me. Okay?"

"yeah"

"yes"

a head nod.

"Now, I'm going to call your parents and let them know what you did. Also, you three get one week of detention."

"But…"

"You want to go for two weeks Miley?"

"No sir."

"One more thing. Off the record, filling their lockers up with silly string was brilliant. Detention starts on Monday. Now get out of here."

They left Mr. Aaron's office. Ashley and Amber were sitting in the outer office waiting their turn. They all glared at each other as they left the office.

"Next time, I'm going to super glue their lockers shut." Lilly griped.

"Well, I guess we'll only be seeing each other at school for awhile" Oliver said sounding down.

"Daddy was going to get tickets for the Kelly Clarkson concert next week." Miley lamented.

"Oh man! I was looking forward to that concert." Lilly was really mad.

"There is a bright side to all of this though." Oliver was going for the silver lining.

"What might that be?" Miley asked sarcastically.

"Mr. Aaron thought the silly string prank was brilliant!"

Miley and Lilly looked at each other and nodded. Then they both hit Oliver on the shoulders.

"OUCH! What was that for?" He was rubbing his shoulders.

"It would have been brilliant if we wouldn't have been caught." Lilly told him.

"oh"

-------------------------------------------------

They sat together at lunch. They were blue skying what type of punishment they would get when they got home. In the end, they agreed that Miley would get the worst because she had the most to lose. Not that any of her Hannah Montana appearance could be taken away, but because she was Hannah Montana, her dad had more to work with.

The walk home was a slow one. They hoped to put it off for as long as possible. But as the condemned prisoner on the way to the gallows gets there, our three friends got home too.

Oliver was grounded for the week of detention, no cell phone, Internet, video games, computer games, beach, or hanging with Lilly or Miley. Straight to school and straight home.

Lilly was also grounded for the week. She lost all forms of communication, skateboarding, the next Hannah activity, and she had to stay home for the whole week.

Miley did get the worse of it. She lost all the perks of being Hannah, was not aloud to leave the house except for school, lost all forms of communication, she had to answer fifty fan mail letters by hand a day as oppose to dictating the reply and just signing the letters.

-------------------------------------------------

He spent most of his time either at the mall, looking for anything about Hannah Montana or _my sweet_ as he called her, or on-line looking at everything a Hannah Montana search came up with. But he had to do it. It was the only way to show _my sweet_ his devotion. First, he cleared a wall in his bedroom. Next, he started to put up pictures and posters that he found of her. But that was not the most important thing. Finding her was or how else was he going to show _my sweet_ his devotion.

The most he had found so far was the normal fan mail addresses. But the real found came four hours into searching the net. He came across the Ask Hannah website. It said that if you ask Hannah a question, she would send an e-mail answer. This was more then he had hoped for. But what should his first message to _my sweet_ be?

He started out with a new fifty-page spiral notebook. By the time he got done, there where five pages left. There were forty-five waded up balls of paper in or around the trashcan. It had to be perfect for _my sweet_. He finally sat down and started to type in his letter. It took thirty minutes for him to get it all typed in. It had to be perfect. But it took another thirty minutes before he had the courage to hit the send button.


	3. Chapter 2: First Contact

**Chapter 2**

First Contact

"You Got Mail" her computer chirped at her. It had been a week since Miley check her Hannah mail. It was nice to have Oliver and Lilly back too. They read over her shoulder as she called up each letter. Lilly was more into it then Oliver, but he had some good advice too. Half of the e-mail was asking her what she had done to get grounded. Her dad made her type a message into the website explaining why she would not be able to reply to anyone's e-mail for a week. Miley was very mad at him for making her do it, but if she didn't do it, then her dad would. So, she ended up writing a short message about being grounded. She wished she could have told everybody what she did and why, but that just might give her identity away.

So she answer everyone of those questions with, 'because I broke the rules.'

And she also wanted to write, 'and it was worth it too.' But she was sure she would get in trouble for that too.

They were more than a two-thirds of the way through the e-mails when a very strange one came up.

To: Hannah Montana

From: The Right Guy

cc:

Body:

Dear Miss Hannah Montana,

I have been searching my whole life for you my sweet. It last I have found you. This is the happiest day of my life. Once I have proven myself worthy, I shall bring my purified heart to you so our souls can be united for eternity.

Until then my sweet, I am unworthy.

"And I thought Oliver was obsessed." Lilly commented.

"Oh, I get at less one of these things a month." Miley said in a dismissing voice.

"I don't know Miley. This letter gives me the creeps." Oliver added.

"Yeah, it is creepy Miley."

"Don't worry about it. Like I said, at less one a month." And with that, Miley deleted the e-mail.

"There, all gone."

-------------------------------------------------

He had some shopping to do. The first place he went to was the toy store. There he bought some play-do. After he was done there, he went to a teacher supply store and got some chemicals. Finally, he went to convince store and got a battery power alarm clock and some shoes. Before he went home, he made the usual tour of the newsstands to see if there was anything about _my sweet_. There were a few new thinks he picked up. Back in his bedroom, he went to his Hannah wall and put up the new pictures and articles about _my sweet_. With that done, he set about putting his plan of proving his worthiness into action.

-------------------------------------------------

"So Miley, what's the plan for tonight?" Lilly asked. Our three friends had decided to enjoy the beach for the first time in a week. Miley and Lilly were sunning and Oliver was playing Frisbee football on the beach with a group of friends.

"I have a CD signing tonight five to eight o'clock."

"Where at?"

"Seaview Mall. The Barnes and Noble bookstore."

"Can I go? Oh wait, I can't. I have to miss one Hannah thing." Lilly said down cast. Just then, the Frisbee landed between them making both of them jump.

"Miley! Lilly! The Frisbee!" Johnny Collins yelled. Miley took the Frisbee and tried to throw it back to the game. Try being the operative term. Oliver grabbed the Frisbee on the roll and sailed it down the field of play.

"YOU THROW LIKE A GIRL!" Oliver yelled as he ran after the Frisbee.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM?" Miley yelled back.

"Boys!" Lilly said.

-------------------------------------------------

He was half way through getting the chemicals ready to be mixed. He knew from past experience that you could not rush this part of the process or you won't be rushing anything again. So, this was a good stopping point for now.

He had to get cleaned up. _My sweet_ had a CD signing tonight and he had to be there to see her. After all wasn't all this work for _my sweet._ Yes, he would diffidently be there to see her. He went to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

-------------------------------------------------

Hannah came down the stairs. She was ready to leave.

"Okay bud, limo's here."

Hannah and Robbie left the house and got into the limo. Hannah had her ipod on and was singing softly to herself.

He had arrived early enough to have time to buy _my sweet's_ CD to have something for _my sweet _to sign. He was also able to get a good place in line to be sure to get an autograph and to see _my sweet_ coming in the doors. All he had to do to pass this test was to wait patiently.

The limo pulled up in front of the bookstore. Hannah took off her ipod.

"Show time daddy." With that, she put a big smile on and opened the door.

And it never failed. All the flashes always blinded her when the door was opened. Getting herself reoriented, she headed for the aisle created by the barricades.

The outside crowd started to go crazy. Was that _my sweet_? The door opened and in came _my sweet_. His heart thrilled to be in the presence of _my sweet_. He got a little light headed from his excitement. Most not, faint.

Hannah came in the door smiling, waving, and shaking hands as she made her way to the table.

_My sweet_ is coming this way. All I have to do is reach out my hand and she would touch it. Slowly he started to raise his hand. No! I'm not worthy yet.

Must wait in line first!

Hannah made a small speech to the crowd thanking them for coming and for the support. Plus she promised to sign all autographs of everyone that was in line after the store closed the entrance to the line at eight. Hannah then sat down and start signing autographs and having pictures taken as people filed pass.

Hi Hannah. Nice meeting you. Thanks for the autograph. I love your music. Your very pretty. NO! I can't say that. Nice hair. NO! That's stupid. I like your outfit. Weak. What was he going to say when he got to her? I have to say the perfect thing. After all, isn't _my sweet_ perfect?

But before he could think of the perfect thing to say……

"Hi………How are you………would you like me to sign your CD for you?" She waited. He stood there. Hannah reached up and gently took the CD from his hand.

"Where would you like me to sign it………on the cover or the CD………I'll sign the cover. Okay………Oh, you haven't open it yet." He reach to get the CD to open it for her but……

"That's okay, I'll get it." Hannah opened the CD, pulled out the front cover, signed it and put it back in the CD case and closed the case and handed it back to him. The color drained from his face as the humiliation of the situation hit him. _My sweet,_ had to do all the work! I failed. I'm unworthy.

"Are you alright?" Hannah asked as his face went pale. He took a step backwards and hit the stand holding the red covered rope that made up the waiting line. It fall over. More humiliation. He turned stepped over the rope and knocked people out of the way, as he ran out the door. Everyone, even Hannah watch what happened and no one knew what to make of it.

-------------------------------------------------

He didn't stop until he was in his apartment again. He ripped off his shirt. Then he took his leather belt off. He went to the kitchen sink and turn the water on. He held the belt under the water until the belt was good and wet.

I must be punished. He put the belt in his right hand. Then he whipped it over his left shoulder as hard as he could. It left a wilt. He did it again. And again and again and again. He changed hands and did it again. By the time he stopped, his back was bleeding from many cuts. He had to stop. He couldn't swing the belt anymore.


	4. Chapter 3: Home Coming Dance

**Chapter 3**

Home Coming Dance

It was Monday and lunch time. They were sitting at their table talking about the up coming Home Coming Dance. Ever since Lilly became a cheerleader, she never had a problem with getting a date for a school dance. What she did have a problem with was Oliver. Whenever a dance came around, he started dropping hints about 'being available'. Which really meant, 'Lilly, please fix me up with one of your cheerleader friends.'

To which she would hint back, 'Go ask them yourself Oliver.' On the other hand, there was teen pop-star Hannah Montana, Miley Stewart. Who, as Hannah Montana, could talk to any celebrity hottie with no problem what so ever, but as Miley Stewart became a babbling idiot when some one like, say, Johnny Collins said hi to her. It really was amazing. But what was more amazing was the girl who had Hannah Montana's body and looks, that all boys raved about, thought she was not pretty at all. Go figure.

"So Miley, have you got a date for the dance yet?" Lilly asked.

"Not yet, but it's only Monday."

"I don't have anyone yet Lilly." Lilly rolled her eyes and looked at Miley, who looked at Oliver who asked, "What?"

"Most we go through this every time a dance comes up Oliver?" Lilly asked.

"What?"

"What Lilly is trying to say Oliver is you can get your own date. You don't need Lilly to fix you up with a CHEERLEADER friend."

"I didn't say that."

"Oh yes you did."

"Well, what's wrong with asking for help?"

"Because you don't need it." Lilly answered.

"I don't?"

"Yes, you don't. And I'll prove it. Take Miley for example. When she's you know who, she can talk to any hot celebrity. But as Miley, she's a hopeless wreck."

Miley looked at Lilly in shock!

"I am not!"

"Remember the catsup episode?"

"That was different."

"Was it?" Lilly raised her eyebrows.

"Yes."

"What about Josh?"

"What about him?"

"I think it went, 'Are you ready to rock Josh' and ended with 'Good night everybody'."

"I don't seem to recall that."

" Okay, what about…"

"All right. I get the point."

"While you, Oliver, well walk up to any girl and try anything or say anything. Which is mostly your problem. You just need to tone it down a bit. Don't try as hard."

"What do you mean don't try as hard?"

"Dial back the 'Smokin Oken' to about half and you should do just fine. Look, there's Amy. I know no one has asked her yet. Go ask her."

"A cheerleader without a date. 'Smokin Oken' is on it."

Lilly grabbed Oliver's arm and pulled him back down.

"Back by half."

"Right." Oliver left to go talk to Amy.

"What are you doing Lilly?"

"Well, Amy keeps asking me if Oliver is seeing me or you at less twice every practice."

"Match maker!"

"I am not."

"Then what do you call that?" Miley points towards Amy and Oliver.

"Clandestine meeting arranger." Lilly was pleased with herself.

"Ooookay."

"What are you doing after school Miley?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"What say I come over and help pick out an outfit for you to wear tomorrow?"

"Sure."

Oliver came back and it was quiet clear he was on cloud nine.

"Guess who is dancing with a cheerleader this home coming dance."

"Sorry Oliver. I can't dance with you. I have a date." Lilly teased.

"Ha, ha, ha…very funny. Amy said yes!"

"Smokin Oken…he shots…he scores." Miley cheered.

"What about you Miley?"

"I'm sure something will turn up."

"Especially tomorrow." Lilly added.

-------------------------------------------------

He mixed the chemicals very carefully. He just wanted a little bang. Just enough to make a big noise, no damage. He didn't want to take a chance on hurting her. With that done, it was time to set-up the fuse. Where are the model rocket engine igniters. Stupid, stupid, stupid. He forgot to get them. He left for a hobby store and bought a packet of them. When he got back to his apartment, he set out to test the detonator to make sure it worked. With that done, he took the shoebox and started to assemble the bomb.

-------------------------------------------------

That night, Lilly came over to Miley's house. Lilly took Miley into the Hannah closet.

"We have to put together this totally hot outfit for you. Then you'll have to beat them off with a stick."

"I don't know Lilly…"

"You're Hannah Montana the teen pop star that all the boys go crazy about."

Miley just looked at her.

"Work with me here. Okay?"

"Okay."

Miley did work with Lilly and the following day, Johnny had asked her to the dance. What surprised Miley the most was not the fact she got asked so fast but the fact Johnny was all tongue tied.

"You see Miley, I told you. Dress like this and no boy can't help notice you." Lilly was right. Miley noticed that boys were staring at her whenever she looked. Miley had a great day at school. Lilly's prediction had come true. She had over seven boys ask her to the dance on Friday.

"Lilly, you so rock!"

"I know."

"I can't believe Johnny asked me to go to the dance with him, and the fact that seven other boys asked me too."

"I keep telling you Miley, let the Hannah out."

-------------------------------------------------

It was one more week to the concert. He had everything ready. But first, he had to get a ticket to the concert this Saturday. He tried every legal way he knew to find a ticket, but the bottom line was the concert was sold out. He was going to have to find a scalper if he was going to get in. And he had to get in if this next phase of the plan was to work.

-------------------------------------------------

The Home Coming Dance was a huge success. They usually are when you win the game. They won the game. This night our trio became a sextet. Miley had to admit Lilly was right about letting the Hannah show. Not that anyone would think she was Hannah. But it was fun letting herself be herself every once in awhile. The big shocker of the night came when Amy, Lilly and Miley where getting down to I've Got Nerve. The were singing and dancing to the song and Miley got just a little to into the song and started to perform the dance routine for I've Got Nerve . Impressing Johnny and Amy about how well she could do the dance routine. Miley just smiled and said thanks. Which brought up the next question from Johnny.

"Hey Miley, I've a pair of tickets for the Hannah Montana concert in

San Francisco tomorrow night. Would you like to go?."

"I love too, but I can't. It's out of town. I mean WAY out of town. Sorry."

"That's okay. It was just a shot."

"How are you planning on getting there?"

"My dad has a business meeting there. We're planning on taking a commuter plane in the morning and then again on Sunday."

The dance end at midnight and all the kids went home. However, one person was leaving home. He had a concert to go to.


	5. Chapter 4: San Francisco

**Chapter 4**

San Francisco

It took all night but he made it. Now all he had to do was find a ticket. The first thing he did was to find a place to stay. He found a cheap motel close to the arena. Next, he started to look for a ticket. It was still early morning and no one was out yet selling tickets. So, the next thing to do was to scope out the arena. He walked up to the arena hoping to fine an open door. No such luck. Maybe later. He did find the door that _my sweet_ would use to enter the arena and leave the arena. The set-up was to tight for a break through. There were no windows that he could use to climb into either. That meant he was going to have to find a ticket. One last look and he didn't find any sellers yet. So, he went back to the motel.

-------------------------------------------------

Hannah Montana arrived at the airport around noon. Lola was with her.

Everybody climbed into the limo and set off for the hotel they were going to stay for the night.

"Wow Hannah! You get some of the most awesome places to stay!" Lola screamed.

"Lola!" Hannah called.

"What!"

"I'm right here. You don't have to yell."

"My bad."

"So, we have a few hours to kill, what do you went to do?"

"Lets go shopping!" Lola said as she grabbed Hannah and headed for the door.

"Not so fast partner." Robbie stepped in front of the door. "No one's going anywhere. So just take your little selves back over there and have a sit." Lola's face fall. Hannah was use to it. The girls order room service and watched some movies on the t.v.

-------------------------------------------------

Three hours before the concert was to start, people started to show up. So did the ticket sellers. He went up to the first one he came to and asked how much a ticket was. $300 dollars for a $50 dollar ticket was a bit much and so you went looking for others.

-------------------------------------------------

"Okay you two, we need to get going before the crowd shows up."

Hannah had finished touching up her make-up a few minutes before and was ready to leave. The limo pulled away from the hotel ten minutes later.

Thirty minutes after leaving the hotel, the limo pulled up to the arena. There was no one around at the stage entrance. They were able to going in with no trouble what so ever.

-------------------------------------------------

Is that a limo? It is! _My sweet_ must be here! I have to get a ticket. He walked up to the next seller. He wanted $400 dollars. He turn around and walked away. He had to get in and there was only one thing to do! He looked around and didn't find anything. So he walked to a near by neighborhood. There were some trees on this block. Maybe. He went back into the alley. This might work better. After a few minutes of looking, he found what he was looking for.

-------------------------------------------------

Hannah and Lola got to Hannah's dressing room and settled in. Sound check was going to be in thirty minutes. Right know, the band was setting up and getting their instruments dialed in.

He walked back to the arena and found the last ticket seller again. That person had been VERY mean. He needed to learn a lesson. He slowly picked his way closer to him. In times like these, his training always came flooding back into his mind. Crouching low, he edged his way forward. The seller was totally unaware of what was behind him. He was busy waving the tickets he had for sale at passing cars. When he had gotten close enough to the ticket seller, he reared back and swung the pipe at the seller. The seller went down. He dropped the pipe and grabbed the tickets that fall to the ground. Then he dragged the down seller and hid him behind some rubbish. On farther thought, he turned back around and took all the money he could fine too. Now he was off to find _my sweet._

-------------------------------------------------

"Okay, that's the radio/power pack. Now lets get the mike on you." It was HER soundman that always got her ready for a concert. He knew about the wig.

"Okay, she's hooked up. Do your thing kid."

Hannah started singing Best of Both Worlds.

"Okay Hannah, we got it. Thanks"

"No, thank you." Hannah waved and went back to the dressing room.

-------------------------------------------------

It was one hour before the concert and they opened the doors. He had worked his way to the front and was one of the first people in. He started to walk around the arena. It was really amazing how one place was pretty much like any other place. Now all he had to do was to find out were the security guards were at. He quickly found the door that connect the front to the back stage area. It was locked. No surprise there. Next, he checked out the stairwells and found all the catwalk doors locked too. No biggie. He then located the restroom on the upper level. Yes! Drop ceilings. He climbed up to the ceiling and lifted a panel. Yes! The air vent went through the arena wall. He wait until the concert started. For now, he went to his seat.

-------------------------------------------------

Five minutes to curtain the overhead speakers announced.

"Lets go Lola."

Hannah and Lola got up and headed for the stage. This was Lola's favorite part of being Lola. When they got to the stage, she went out to the middle of it and started dancing around. Hannah joined in.

"Okay you two off the stage." Hannah went and gave her dad the usual pre-show hug. She hugged the band members as they took their places.

The lights went out and the show lights came on. They were set on their lowest settings right now. It was dark on stage.

"And now the Giant Amphitheater is proud to present Hannah Montana!"

The curtain opened on the dark stage. The crowd went wild. The band started playing, a few moments later the lights came up. Hannah came on, upstage left.

-------------------------------------------------

_My Sweet._ He wanted to stay and watch his show she was putting on just for him, but he had plans. He went back to the upstairs restroom. There he popped the cover off the vent and climbed in. He moved in the direction of the arena. It was easy to tell what way that was from the music that was guiding him. She knew what he was doing and was helping. He smiled. When he got to the next cover, he carefully worked it off. He was looking down on the crowd. Looking left and then right, ah, there's the catwalk. Carefully, he reach for the ceiling joust. Got it. He lower his self out of the vent and swing over to the catwalk. I'm coming _my sweet._

He worked his way through the catwalks and came down backstage. Luck was with him. _My sweet_ is helping me. Another smile. He worked his way back to the dressing rooms and quickly finds the one he is looking for. I don't have much time he thought. Quickly he started looking around the room for something. Ah, a scarf. He put it into his pocket and turned to leave.

-------------------------------------------------

"No Mr. Stewart, I just need to get my lip gloss is all." Lola replied

She went into the dressing room. Where is that lip-gloss? Did I leave it in the restroom? She went over to the door, opened it and turned the light on.

Not on the counter. Maybe over…ah, there it is by the make-up mirror. Lola got the lip-gloss and headed back to the show.

-------------------------------------------------

That was close. He stepped out from behind the bathroom door. He moved to the dressing room door. He opened it a little and looked left then right. Quickly he stepped out and started for the door that connects the backstage area to the lobby. Once through the door, he headed back to his seat. But first, he went to the restroom. He took the scarf out of his pocket and draped it around his neck. Then he tucked the ends into his shirt so no one else could see it. This done, he went back to his seat so _my sweet_ could finish his show.

-------------------------------------------------

At the set break, Hannah came backstage to change.

"Lola, have you seen the scarf that goes with this outfit?"

"No. I thought it was on the rack."

"It's not here and I have to get back out there." Hannah said as she rushed out of the dressing room.

"Thank you San Francisco and Good Night."

It was a great show she did for him. He was looking forward to next week's show.


	6. Chapter 5: The Plan

**Chapter 5**

The Plan

It was a great concert. Not only did she put a direct show on for him, she also give him a scarf. He was lying on the bed in the cheap motel. The scarf was on the pillow by his head. The smell of her perfume was still on the scarf. All he had to do was to turn his head to breath in the sweet scent.

Yes, everything had gone will tonight. Soon _my sweet_ soon. He drifted off to sleep with the sweet scent of her perfume.

The next morning, he drove back to Malibu. It was time to go over the plan and make sure he had everything covered. When he finally got home, he was tried. The only thing he had to carrier in was the scarf. He went into the kitchen, got a zip-lock bag, and put the scarf in it. Sealing it, he then put it on the Hannah wall. Then he fall into bed and went to sleep.

He woke late in the evening. He looked at the scarf again. It was a wonderful gift. He felt very special. He had to thank her for this gift. He just had too. Therefore, he went over to his computer and waited as it went on-line. Ask Hannah was the only site in his favorite folder.

Dearest Hannah

Thank you for the gift of your scarf. I have placed this treasure gift in a place of honor. The show you put on for me last Saturday was unforgettable. It was very gracious of you to let those other people in. No doubt, they felt very honored that you allowed them to come in the first place. I look forward to and cannot wait for our date Saturday.

The Right Guy.

Yeah, that seems just right. So, he hit the send button. Then he walked over to the bomb and made sure that it was not strong enough to hurt anyone. Can hurt _my sweet_, I have to save her. I'll put the bomb there, and I think I'll come in after the concert. That way there will be, more people back stage to witness my bravery and devotion to her. _My sweet_ will realize that she is deeply in love with me and then we'll get married. There's no way the plan can fail.


	7. Chapter 6: The Email

**Chapter 6**

The E-mail

It was a lazy Tuesday evening. Homework? Done. Chores? Done. Supper? Eaten. TV? Reruns. Beach? Raining. Boring!

"Hey Miley, when was the last time you checked your e-mail?"

"Friday I think."

"All right! Lets crank that baby open then."

"Oh, okay."

"A little more excitement please."

"Okay, then how is this? Look out Dr. Phil, Dr. Montana is in the building!"

Lilly added fake cheering noises. Miley in her best Elvis voice and hands in the air walked over to the computer.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you very much."

Lilly had the computer up and running. The only thing missing was the password. Miley leaned in to type the password. Lilly leaned in too.

"Lilly!"

"What?"

"Do you remember what happen the last time you got my password?"

"OH YEAH!" Then Lilly caught Miley's dirty look.

"I mean, sorry." Lilly said as she turns her back.

Miley typed in her password and hit enter. Lilly turned back around. Then using her very best announcer voice, she read the first letter.

"And are first question comes from Sara: Dear Hannah, I have a little brother that keeps coming into my room and messing it up. What should I do? Sara from Cabot, Arkansas."

"That's easy. Dear Sara, Have your parents put a latch hook on the top of your door where your brother can't reach it. Love Hannah."

"Good one Miley." Lilly says as she finishes typing in Miley's advice.

"This next one comes from John: Dear Hannah, You are the coolest and prettiest rocker out there. Rock On. John from Bear, Delaware."

"Awww…."

"Here' one. Dear Hannah, I still suck my thumb at night. How can I stop? Kelly from Holland, Ohio. Ewww…"

"I recall someone just recently stopping." Miley looked at Lilly.

"You try to sleep with monsters in your closet!"

"Right. Dear Kelly, True wearing white gloves to bed. Love Hannah."

"This next one is from…ahhh…Miley, you better look at this one."

"Why? What is it?" Miley walked over to Lilly.

"It's from that The Right Guy person again."

"The gift of the scarf? I didn't give anyone a scarf."

"But you did have that one missing though. Did you ever find it?"

"No. but I don't see what that has to do with this?"

"Maybe he sneaked into the dressing room and took it?"

"Right. No one has ever sneaked on to my dressing room before."

"Hi, I'm Miss No One."

"Okay, it happened once."

"I think you should show this to your dad Miley."

"I think you're making to much out of this Lilly."

"Well, why does he say you guys have a date this Saturday? Doesn't sound harmless to me."

"Do you really think Roxi is going to let anyone get near me?"

"She is good at what she does. But this guy really sounds crazy. I think you should tell your dad. People like this scare me Miles. Please." Lilly breaks out her secret weapon. The Puppy Dog Face. "Please…"

"Oh okay. DADDY COULD YOU COME HERE PLEASE!"

"You know bud, you could just come and get me."

"But yelling was a lot easier."

"Mr. Stewart, look at this e-mail. This is the second one he's sent."

"Lilly thinks a wacko is out to get me."

"But you lost a scarf at the last concert."

"We don't know that Lilly."

As they were arguing, Robbie read the e-mail.

"Bud, how many times have I told you to tell me about these things?"

"Constantly."

"And why did I tell you constantly?"

"Because there are obsessive people out there that might be dangerous."

"Why do you think I have Roxi?"

"To keep me safe."

"And how can we keep you safe if you don't tell us these things?"

"Not very well."

"So please tell me about them bud, okay?"

"okay."

"Thanks bud. Thanks Lilly."

Robbie went to the computer and blocked the sender. Then he deleted the e-mail. He hug and kissed Miley on the top of her head and went back to work.

"Elvis has left the building." Miley said as she flopped down on the couch.

"I'm sorry Miles, but I worry about you sometimes." Lilly flopped by Miley. Miley reached over and pulled Lilly into a hug.

"I love you."

"Back at you."

-------------------------------------------------

Robbie left Lilly and Miley in the living room and called Roxi.

"This is Roxi."

"Hi Roxi, Robbie here."

"What's up Robbie?"

"You remember the fan-mail we've been getting from 'The Right Guy'?"

"Yeah, I haven't been having much luck finding anything out."

"Well, I just talk with Lilly and Miley and they tell me that he has sent two emails to Ask Hannah. He made a comment about a scarf and Lilly said that Miley came up missing a scarf at the last concert."

"Sounds suspicious to me."

"I want to tighten security at Saturdays concert."

"Good idea. Roxi will get right on it. I'll get back to you. Bye."

"Bye."

-------------------------------------------------

The next day at school was not one of the greatest. Lilly had told Oliver what had happen last night. So now, she had to deal with Oliver worrying about her too. No matter how hard Miley tried to dismiss the whole thing.

It was lunchtime and Miley was looking for Lilly and Oliver. She found them at a table by their selves.

"…safe here at school. Oh, hi Miley." Lilly said.

"Are you two still going on about that e-mail?"

"Yes. Haven't you heard about all the celebrities and what their wacko fans do?"

"He might even be a stalker Miles." Oliver said.

"You mean like you were?"

"What do you mean?"

"Lets see;" Miley started counting on her fingers, "hiding in the bass drum case, climbing in my dressing room window, climbing on stage, following my limo on your bike…"

"Oh, don't forget about the time he stuck his arm in the limo so you could kiss it or when he stuck his head in through the sunroof or…"

"All right already! I get the point. Maybe I was a little…obsessed. But I wasn't stalking. Besides, I remember someone else climbing through that window with me." He looked at Lilly.

Lilly looked away all innocent and everything.

"Can we just drop it please. If daddy was really worried, then Roxi would be glued to my side."

"Yeah, I guess your right Miles." Oliver agreed.

"I certainly wouldn't want to be on the wrong side of Roxi. That is one tough ex-marine."

"Thanks guys. I know your worried because you care, but like I said if daddy was worried, Roxi would be here, and I get things like that at less once a month."

Although lunch had helped, Lilly and Oliver were still being over protective. Miley resigned herself to the fact that it wouldn't change until after the concert Saturday. They may drive me crazy, but it's a good kind of crazy. Miley smiled at that thought and continued with the rest of the school day.


	8. Chapter 7: Daytime Friday

**Chapter 7**

Daytime Friday

Miley didn't know what to wear today. She knew that Oliver and Lilly would have no problem in deciding on what to wear today. It was a game day. Lilly would be wearing her cheerleader outfit and Oliver would be wearing his Pirate Pete outfit, minus the head. Which just left her to decide on what to wear. Oh what the hey she thought. She went into her Hannah closet and picked out an outfit that she had been photographed in a lot. If other girls can try to match Hannah's clothes, why couldn't she. Especial since she had the originals. That thought brought a little laugh up and a smile on her face. Besides that, she knew the names of all the clothing stores that carried the Hannah Montana line of clothes just in case anyone asked where she got them. She was careful on how she did her hair and make-up though. Happy with herself, she went down for breakfast. Breakfast finished and one last look in the mirror, she was off to meet Lilly and Oliver.

-------------------------------------------------

He woke up early today. The closer to Saturday he got the hard it was to sleep. Tonight he would move everything to the concert hall and get most everything set-up.

-------------------------------------------------

They met at the 'meeting corner' and headed to school together.

"I've always love that outfit Miley, but aren't you afraid someone might recognize you?" Lilly asked.

"I bought the tops at Clair's and the pants at Old Navy. The boots came from Payless. But it's way cool you think I look like Hannah." Miley smile as she gave Lilly her practiced answer.

"I've always wondered why you haven't worn more of you older Hannah clothes. I mean they're out in all the stores." Oliver commented.

"Just trying to play it safe I guess."

"Talking about playing it safe, lets get moving." Lilly was looking around when she said it.

-------------------------------------------------

It was the day before the concert and all the equipment had to be moved in and set-up. They only had eight hours to do it in. Getting the lights set-up took the longest amount of time. They were stored blow stage and had to be hauled up. Once they were on the stage, they had to be hang on the drop rails and plugged in. Once all the lights where put on the drop rail, the drop rail had to be counter balanced with weights. That was so the drop person could raise and lower them as if they were weightless. With the lights in place, the band's gear had to be set-up. Once the bands instruments were set-up, then the lights could be aimed and the lighting color set. This may have been the longest part of the set-up, but it was not the hardest.

-------------------------------------------------

Lunch at school on a game day was way different from other days. One reason being that Amber and Ashley had no one to bother. Although Lilly, Miley, and Oliver didn't know it, they were very popular, and on game days, the cheerleaders, Oliver and Miley all sat together at lunchtime. Amber and Ashley dare not to attack anyone in a group so "powerful".

-------------------------------------------------

The lights were done and it was lunchtime. He decided to head home and get the stuff for tonight. With security being tighten for this show, he had more work to do. Not that it was a bad thing. It just meant things were moving slower than normal. But he had all the time he needed. There wouldn't be a problem for him to bring in the 'box'.

When lunch was over, everyone got back to work. The hardest part of the set-up was setting up the sound system. Although places like this one had its own sound system, groups like Hannah Montana had their own sound equipment. The hard part was not the wiring that was built into the stage. No, the hard part was moving all the VERY heavy speakers into place.

"How are things going?" Roxi asked him.

"Things are going slow, but they should be done on time." He answered.

"Good. Keep up the good work."

-------------------------------------------------

The students filed out of the gym after the pep rally. Miley had caught up with Oliver and Lilly.

"That was totally AWESOME!" Miley told them.

"I think that was the best pep rally ever!" Lilly was pumped.

"Hey Miles, is that what it's like on stage?" Oliver asked.

"Hmmmm….Yep!" Miley answered.

"Wooowww…that is so cool. It's so electrifying out there in front of all those people!" Oliver as pumped too.

After making the locker rounds, they started for home. They were still pumped from the pep rally, and far enough away from the school that Miley broke out in song. Of course, she started singing Pump Up The Party.


	9. Chapter 8: Friday Night

**Chapter 8**

Friday Night

The game started at seven. Jackson dropped off our trio at 6:15 pm. Miley paid to get in and found a seat in the front by Lilly and Oliver. While cheerleaders and Oliver warmed up and were getting ready for the game, Miley did what she always did at this time. Scoped out the other team for the cutest boy! It looks like a tie between number 14 and number 23. Well, by the time the games over, maybe I'll have decided.

-------------------------------------------------

He was driving back to the concert hall. Because of his job, he would be able to get in without a problem. He had a key. He had to get everything ready for tomorrow. He was planning on placing the box in the right place. Some place that would not be easy to find but would turn up in a search.

He took the box from it's hiding place in the loading dock and headed towards _my sweet's_ dressing room.

He stood in front of her door. He slowly raised his hand and caressed the nameplate that was hung there. It was a stylized plate in the shape of a star with her name on it. Oh, how he wanted it. Maybe after he saved her. Yes, that would work. He opened the door and turned on the light. OH! There in the middle of the room were all the outfits she was going to wear tomorrow. He walked over to the rack. Dare he touch or even take one? No. They might think someone had broken in. They would search and find the box. So he just looked. He looked to see what sizes she wore. Handy information to have when it came to him buying her clothes. Since all the outfits were hand made for her, there were no labels. But the smell of her perfume was on the outfits. He breathed in deeply to try to lock the memory in place. He even lost himself in the moment, he started pretend. He bowed to the dress he was holding and started to dance.

"You know _my sweet_, I knew we were meant for each other when I first saw you. What? Yes, It was romantic how I saved you from the bomb. Yes, I would do anything for you _my sweet_. What? Oh, yes, the box." He kissed the sleeve of the dress and put it back. Then he got the box and tipped the couch over. He then cut a slit in the bottom fabric and place the box inside.

With that done, he put the couch back the way it was. The timer would be set tomorrow. He touched the outfits one more time and turned to leave. At the door, he turn the light off and said to the empty dressing room, "Until tomorrow, _my sweet_."

-------------------------------------------------

They were celebrating their victory at the pizza pallor. With Lilly's help, Miley decided that number 23 was the cutest player the other team had and watched him play most of the game. But that daydream last until Johnny had asked if he could come along for pizza too. The rest of the night, she was watching another cutie.


	10. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed my story. I must say I'm very surprised at the following this story has. I'm glad that everyone is enjoying it and the fun is about to being. So sit back and enjoy the ride and try to figure out who it is. Please remember the names of the suspects have been changed to protect the guilt. And besides that I made the names up.

RJBsComputer


	11. Chapter 9: The Concert

**Chapter 9**

The Concert

Miley woke up and was feeling great. The game was awesome and having Johnny hang with them after the game was more than awesome! She was even toying with the thought of getting a back stage pass to Johnny, but flash backs of Josh kept hunting her.

The plan was to hung on the beach until it was time for the concert. So she dawn one of her two piece swimming suits, an old pair of jeans she cut off, and a mid-ruff tank top. She went down stairs to eat breakfast and pack her bag for the beach. Thirty minutes after she was ready, Lilly and Oliver arrived.

-------------------------------------------------

It was a great morning at the beach. It started off with are three friends lazying the morning away. But Becca soon joined them. Although Becca and Oliver were no longer seeing each other, they had become great friends. Everyone was talking about who was crushing on who when a crush just happen to show up.

"Hey guys. Is it okay if I hung with you for awhile?" Johnny asked.

"That be great." Oliver said.

"Pull up some beach." Lilly added.

"Join the party." Becca said.

Miley just stared. Becca and Lilly looked at each other and then at Miley and they both push her. "Miley!"

"Yeah."

"I guess that means yes." Johnny said smiling.

Conversation turned to many subjects. Sports (more so Oliver and Johnny), shopping (more so Becca, Lilly, and Miley), school, and music. With Becca being such a huge fun, Hannah Montana was the main topic. But the most surprising part of this topic came from Johnny.

"Even though I'm the biggest Hannah fan in school, there is someone at school that has been to more concerts than me." Becca commented while looking over at Johnny.

"Oh okay, I admit it. I've been to a lot of Hannah concerts."

"Why is that Johnny?" Oliver sensed an opening.

"Well……she's good." Johnny looked nervous.

"Is that the only reason Johnny?" Becca asked picking up from Oliver.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Is someone crushing on Hannah Montana?" Lilly asked with a sly smile.

"No. Why would you say that?"

"Johnny, do you have tickets for tonight's concert?" Becca asked.

"Ah……yes."

"She shots, she scores!" Lilly exclaimed as she high five Becca.

"Do you really have a crush on Hannah Montana?" Miley asked with interest.

"All, I guess, sort of, maybe."

"And guys say girls are hard to understand." Lilly told the other girls.

Before this line of questioning could continue, the alarm on Miley's cell went off. It was one o'clock. The break was a relief to Johnny.

"I have a……an appointment to get ready for guys." Miley told them as she started to gather up her stuff.

"I'll see you guys later." She told everyone. Sooner with Lilly and Oliver.

-------------------------------------------------

It was one o'clock. He had to get ready. He had to be at the concert hall by three o'clock. Since this was the big night, he took his time in getting ready. Everything needed to be just so. He went over the plan again. After her last break, he would go into her dressing room and set the alarm on the clock. Then fifteen minutes after she's been in the dressing room, he would came in saying there was a bomb threat and start looking for the bomb and find it in the couch. He'd be a hero and she would fall in love with him. No way, the plan could fail.

Miley had gotten cleaned up and was downstairs eating a late lunch/ early supper. She was thinking about how Johnny had a crush on Hannah. It explains all the concerts he goes too. That and the fact he had somewhat rich parents. She just didn't know what to make of this new information. She had finished eating and went back upstairs to finish getting ready.

By the time Hannah coming down the stairs, Lola was rolling through the door. Oliver followed her. Oliver chose dress and style over make-up and wigs. His main choice was some kind of sports coat, shades and a stylish hat. To help with the illusion, Oliver would turn the back collar up on the sports coat and dress shirt. He called it his Lone Ranger dress.

-------------------------------------------------

All the security guards, ushers, ticket takers and backstage crew had gathered on the loading dock for the security meeting.

"Now we have tighten security for tonight's concert. What this means is we have extra guards for tonight. Plus we're making these changes. No one is to go backstage without a pass and a photo id. We are increasing the no crowd zone in front of the stage. And we are moving the barricades at the stage doors back by three feet. If you see, something contact one of the security guards right away. Everyone stay on your toes and we will have a safe concert." Roxi finished her instructions.

-------------------------------------------------

Everyone piled into the limo and headed off to the concert hall. When they got there, Roxi had everything organized and running smoothly. Two security guards and Roxi took Hannah and her group to the dressing room.

Robbie went to find the stage manger to see how things were moving along.

About thirty minutes after Hannah got there, she went on stage to get her mike and radio/power pack on. This was followed with a sound check to set the volume levels. This done, Hannah went back to the dressing room. Roxi was with her every step of the way.

"Curtain in fifteen minutes." The stage manger's announcement came over the loud speaker.

"Come on, let's go." Hannah said. Everyone left the dressing room and went up to the stage. There Lola and Hannah danced on the stage behind the curtain as the place was filling. If the audience only knew what went on behind the curtain before they open.

"Five minutes to curtain." Came the whisper announcement.

The band started to take their places and Hannah hugged them as part of the pre-show ritual. Then she went off stage and hugged her dad. For all the times she had been on stage, nothing came close to the feeling she was having know. It was pure electricity. The anticipation of the start of every show was such a natural high, she knew she miss it when she was done with her career. Roxi came out of the quick-change room and whispered to her dad. The stage lights went out and the low glow of performance lights could barely be seen.

"Okay Los Angeles, give it up for HANNAH MONTANA!"

-------------------------------------------------

The break would be in thirty minutes. In thirty-five minutes, he could go and set the timer. Just like he planned, thirty-five minutes later, he left his spot and went to set the timer.

Jack was making his rounds just like Roxi wanted. He didn't know what was going on that called for extra guards, but he wasn't going to complain about the work. All the Hannah Montana concert his company work were very quiet events. This one should be no exception. Was that a door closing? There should be no one in this part of the backstage area. Jack move around the corner to were Hannah's dressing room was.

"Roxi, this is Jack, over."

"Jack, this is Roxi, over."

"Is everyone upstairs now, over."

"Affirmative, over."

"I just hear the door to Hannah's dressing room close, over."

"Roger. Roxi will be right there, over."

Jack waited outside the dressing room for Roxi to came. Once she was there, they carefully open the door a creak to look inside.

"I don't see anything Roxi."

"Okay, let's go in."

They got their pepper spray cans out and ready and went into the dressing room as Hannah sang on stage.


	12. Chapter 10: The Bomb

**Chapter 10**

The Bomb

Jack open the door a creak and looked inside. He didn't see anything. Plus the lights were off.

"Lights?" Jack asked quietly. Roxi nodded. He reached over to the switch and pushed it up. With a soft click, the lights came on. Jack pushed the door the rest of the way open. The room looked empty. Roxi and Jack moved in slowly. Jack moved to the right side of the room. Roxi went left and checked behind the door. It took a few seconds to clear the room. Next, they moved to the restroom. The door was open. Jack looked through the crack in the door to see if anyone was behind it. There wasn't. The restroom was empty too.

"Roxi to Robbie, over."

"Robbie to Roxi, over."

"There's no one in the dressing room. We're going to do a quick search of the room before coming back, over."

"Keep me posted, over."

They decided to start from the dressing room door and work their way back.

Roxi would do the left side of the room and Jack the right side. When they were done, they would switch sides and search again. The couch was on Jack's side. When Jack got to the couch, he took the cushions off and put his hands in the seams of the couch. Nothing. He put the cushions back. Next, you look under the couch.

"Roxi, could you come here and look at this?"

Roxi came over and looked under the couch. There was something in the couch. It was rectangular in shape. It was by a slit in the fabric.

Roxi got out her cell phone. She dialed 911.

-------------------------------------------------

Roxi left Jack and James to stand guard outside the dressing room. Next, she went upstairs to the stage. She found Robbie and told him what was going on. His face went white. On stage, Hannah was just finishing one of her new songs. As the crowd cheered, Robbie walked out on stage. Hannah was surprise to see her dad coming to her. She put her hand on her microphone so she could talk to her dad.

"What's going on?"

"We have a problem." Was all he would say.

Robbie spoke into the hand microphone he had.

"May I have your attention please, your attention please." Robbie waited.

"We currently have a problem that needs to be taken care of. I ask all of you to keep your ticket stubs. We will make an announcement about a new concert date and your stub is your ticket. What we need ya'll to do right now is to leave in an orderly fashion. Thank you."

The theater lights came on. Hannah and the band left the stage. The crowd started to leave. Everyone was trying to guess what was happening. It was different for Hannah.

"Okay, what's going on daddy?"

"We found something and the police are on the way to check it out."

"We're going to put you guys in the front office. You should be okay there." Roxi took the band, Lola, Oliver and Hannah to the front offices and placed two security guards from the front of the theater on the door.

-------------------------------------------------

"Lola, Oliver, did you guys know what's going on?"

"All I know is that something happen down in your dressing room." Lilly told everyone.

"And that Roxi call the police." Oliver finished.

"That's all we know."

"I wonder what's going on?" Hannah was starting to feed off of Oliver and Lilly's nervousness.

"Don't worry honey. Your dad and Roxi now what their doing." Jenny, her drummer, told her.

"I guess. But I'm scared."

"Yeah, me too." Lilly added. Oliver didn't say anything.

"You okay Oliver?" David, her guitar player, asked.

"I don't know what to make of all of this."

"Well, they have us tucked away here and safe. All we have to do is wait for the all clear." Ricky, her bass player, encourage the kids.

-------------------------------------------------

The police got there in good order and helped get the crowd out of the parking lot faster then normal for the amount of cars there. The bomb squad went straight to the dressing room to deal with an unknown object. With the cars gone, the police set up a command post and moved Hannah and her group to it. A trail was brought in so interviews with all the workers could be held. An area of the parking lot was set-up to deal with the press. Having a major rock concert cancelled in the middle of the show and the police brought in was VERY big news. Everyone that was working that night was assemble in a holding area so they could be interviewed.

The bomb squad came out of the building carrying the bomb. The bomb was placed in the bomb transportation trail and they left. The news choppers caught all of this.

The interviews were being wrapped up. Hannah was the last person they were talking to. Her dad was with her. She didn't have any information for them. An officer took her back to join Oliver and Lilly. Robbie and Roxi stayed and talked to the lead officer.

"We can get the letters that were sent to us to you tomorrow. Roxi well see to that. Also, I want Roxi to be are contract person if you need anything. So, can I ask if you guys have any type of a picture so far?"

"Well, the report from the bomb squad says it was a very small bomb. It wouldn't have done any real damage unless someone was sitting on the couch." Detective Fry answered.

"I know this is early, but do you have any suspects yet?"

"No, it's to early for that, but we do have a list of people we'll check their backgrounds on. We'll keep Roxi posted okay?"

"Thanks Detective Fry. I really appreciate."

-------------------------------------------------

"Can we go home now daddy?" Hannah asked as Robbie joined them.

"Yeah we can go now. I just got off the phone with your parents and let them know that we are on the way too. So everyone to the limo."

The other members of the band had left when they where done. They also had nothing to add to the investigation. The limo left with in five minutes and headed to Oliver's house first. From there, they dropped Lilly off at her house and then went home to their house.

The Det. Fry look over his list of people he wanted to do background checks on. There were four stagehands Kim Kelly, Paul Freeman, Sam Gordon, and Steve Cook. And there were the four security people working the back stage area. Adam Cross, Jack Clark, James Hart, and Smith Jones.

What he didn't know was at the time he was going over this list in his head, one of them was following a limo that left the parking lot. At the first, stop a boy got out. At the second house, a girl with blonde hair got out and at the last stop a girl with brown hair and a man got out. Since _my sweet_ has blonde hair, the second house must be the one where she lives.


	13. Chapter 11: The Next Day

**Chapter 11**

The Next Day

What went wrong? He had everything planned out to the fullest. He sat in his car trying to figure out what happen. The police had released him so he could go home, but what was the point right now. He just sat there with his head leaning against the headrest. What to do? The headlights of a car caught his eyes. He looked to see what it was. It was a limo and it stopped by the police trailer. Was that? Yes it was. Hannah Montana and her friends were getting into the limo. What a stroke of luck! He started his car and followed. At the first, stop a boy got out. At the second house, a girl with blonde hair got out and at the last stop a girl with brown hair and a man got out. Since _my sweet_ has blonde hair, the second house must be the one where she lives.

When he got home, the paper with the three address went on the Hannah wall. He had found her. But now he needed a new plan. But before you could make a plan, you needed intelligence. That's what they had always told him. Intelligence, intelligence, intelligence. The three key components to a successful operation. So tomorrow, he would go and get a camera. He had to make sure this plan didn't fail.

As he thought about the first plan, he could see what he did wrong. Not this time. Patience and intelligence. He would make a plan when he knew everything and he would be patient. Yes, he will prove that he is worthy of _my sweet._

-------------------------------------------------

Miley rolled over and turned the alarm off. Last night seemed like a very bad dream. But it chased after her even in her dreams. So instead of starting a the day with the good feeling of another great concert under her belt, she was numb. It just didn't seem real. She forced herself up and got into the shower. It helped a little. She got dressed and went downstairs. On the way down, she heard the sound of the tv drifting up the stairs.

"…and to recap, the police have not released any new information yet on the bomb found in the dressing room of teen pop-star Hannah Montana. We'll keep you posted as more information comes in. In our…" Her dad turn the tv off as he saw her coming down the stairs.

"Hey bud, how did you sleep?"

"Lousy. Have you heard anything yet?"

"Well, Roxi said the police report on the bomb said it was barely a bomb."

"What?"

"Who ever made the bomb didn't want to hurt anyone. Basically it was just a big firecracker."

"You mean no one would have been hurt?"

"Anyone sitting on the couch might have been hurt."

"Why daddy, why would anyone want to do this?"

"I don't know bud. There's a lot of strange people out there sweetie."

Miley lost control and ran to her daddy.

"What if Oliver or Lilly were sitting there?"

"Miley, we found the bomb because Roxi was doing her job. And she is doing her job right now and the police are doing their job right now. We will get to the bottom of this so stop worrying. Okay?"

"Okay."

"I know. Why don't you call Lilly and see if you can spend the day with her?"

"Okay."

The idea of spending the day with Lilly did seem to pick her up. She went over to the phone and give Lilly a call.

"Hello, Truscott's."

"Hi Mrs. Truscott. Is Lilly there?"

"Yes she is dear. Hold on."

Miley listen as Lilly was called to the phone.

"Hi Miles, what's up?"

"Can I come over?"

"Sure. When do you want to come?"

"Now."

"Great! See ya in a few."

"Bye."

Miley walked over to Lilly's house. The whole way she tried to keep her mind off of 'things' but was not having to much luck. When she got to Lilly's house, Mrs. Truscott answered the door.

"Come on in."

Miley broke down again. She wrapped her arms around Mrs. Truscott and buried her head.

"I'm…mmmm….she…mmmm….sorry…mmm"

Mrs. Truscott wrapped her arms around Miley and just held her until she was done.

"Miley, it's not your fault. You had no control over what happen."

"Mom, is that Miley?" Lilly asked as she came downstairs to see if that was Miley at the door. But on seeing Miley crying in her mom's arms, Lilly join them in the hug.

"I'm so sorry Lilly."

"Miles, you didn't do anything."

"I should have listen to you, Oliver and my dad when I get those weird emails on Ask Hannah."

"Miley, you have no way of knowing if it is the same person. But what I want right now is for you two girls to go up to Lilly's room and have fun. Maybe you gals can give Oliver a call and ask him to come over. Now go."

They went up to Lilly's room and decided to call Oliver and ask him to come over.

-------------------------------------------------

Roxi was already at the house when Mr. Aaron arrived. He rang the doorbell.

"Hi Don. Thanks for coming."

Robbie showed Mr. Aaron over to the table where the meeting was going to take place.

"Roxi, this is Don Aaron, Miley's principal. Roxi is the head of security for Miley."

"Is Miley here?" Mr. Aaron asked.

"No, she's over at Lilly's house."

"How she doing?"

"Right now, her emotions are all over the place."

"Have the police found anything out yet?"

"Not yet. But they do have a list of people they are checking out that work at the theater."

"But you think it might be something else."

"Well, Miley has gotten two e-mails from the same person on her Ask Hannah website. Plus, we have about ten fan-mail letters from a person using the same name from the website."

"So you think it might be a stalker?"

"Yeah. And that's got us worried about her safety at school and all the other students since his first real move was a bomb."

"Do the police know anything about the bomb?"

"What did the police say Roxi?"

"Well, they said the bomb was home-made. He used pla-do as the base. Then he add just enough explosive chemicals to make a small bang. Not enough to do any real damage. They think if it was a stalker, he was probably going to run in and 'save' her or wanted to be there to comfort her. So that's why they're starting with the people that worked last night."

"It's amazing the way some people's mind works." Mr. Aaron commented.

"How is the security at the school Mr. Aaron?" Roxi asked.

"Well, like all schools, security has been tighten with all the past school shootings. Metal detectors, electronic locking doors, buzz in entrance, cameras at all doors, hallways and all major gathering places. We also have off duty police officers on duty at the start and end of the day."

"That well do just fine. There is one thing I would like to bring up." Roxi said.

"What's that?" Robbie asked.

"I think she will need a bodyguard for at school."

"How are you going to do that without drawing attention to Miley?" Robbie asked.

"Yeah, I see your point Robbie. Why would Miley needed a bodyguard?"

"Well, I have an old friend who just got out of the Navy. Frank West was a Navy Seal. He has a very boyish face. With his build and his looks, he could pass for a 15 year old. Barely, but he could."

"How old is he?" Mr. Aaron asked.

"Twenty-six. He's 5 ft. 10 in., weighs about 150 .lbs. Married, has two kids. I can give him a call and see if he be interested and if he would want to come over."

"What do you think?" Robbie asked Mr. Aaron.

"That sound like a good idea."

Roxi got the phone and called her friend.

"Okay, he'll be here in a half hour."

-------------------------------------------------

Oliver got to Lilly's house and joined Lilly and Miley in Lilly's room. But things where not going to well. Miley was more shaken by the turn of events then anyone thought. Although our trios didn't know it, they spent most of the day in Lilly's room with her parents talking their way through the events of last night and the fears that they brought to the surface. As the dinner hour, approached Mrs. Truscott went downstairs and called Oliver's parents and Robbie inviting everyone over for dinner. Then she started dinner. She came back upstairs with the news that everyone was going to eat here tonight.

When dinner was over, the kid's went out on the porch and the adults cleaned up. The Oken's and the Truscott's were filled in on the meeting that Robbie had for most of the day and Mr. and Mrs. Truscott filled the others in on what happen in Lilly's room. Everyone agreed that a close eye needed to be keep on the emotional state of the kids.

-------------------------------------------------

Detective Fry was looking over the first background checks to have come back. Kim Kelly came back clean. But with the other information they had now, it looked like they were looking for a stalker. One that was motivated by love. That was a laugh. But since Kim was a female and married at that, she could be remove for the possible list of suspects. Smith Jones was from out of state. They would have to wait for Monday to get hold of someone from his home state. Who's idea was it to give someone two last names anyways? Steve Cook came back clean too. He was also married. He also had grandkids the age of Miss Montana too. Plus he didn't fit the stalker profile. There wasn't anything on the others yet. Some times police work could be so slow.


	14. Chapter 12: The New Kid

**Chapter 12**

The New Kid

The first thing he needed to do was to find out what her schedule was. So he got up early on Monday and drove to _my sweet's_ house. The lights were off. Good. So now all he had to do was wait. He recheck the camera and the DVD camera. Both had full charges.

----------

The alarm went off and she reached over and turn it off. She got up and went to take a shower. After she was finished, she left the bathroom and got dress for school. Clothes on, hair combed, teeth brushed, backpack, phone, helmet, pads, and board, time to go. She headed down stairs.

"Mom, I'm going over to Miles for breakfast."

"Tell everyone I said hi, and where is my kiss."

Lilly went over to kiss her mom.

"Love you mom."

"Love you too."

Lilly went out the door, dropped her board, hopped on and headed off to Miley's house. She didn't see the car down the road or the fact that someone was taking pictures.

----------

There was _my sweet._ I didn't know she skateboarded. It didn't say anything about it in any of the information he read. He had to start the car to follow her. He watched her do tricks on the curb as she was going somewhere. Four minutes later, she took what looked to be a phone and called someone. Five minutes later, the door to the third house open and she skated in. He stopped the car and started taking pictures of the third house as he thought of it.

----------

The phone rang. Miley, who was just passing the phone answered it.

"Hi"

"Lilly in twenty!"

"Lilly in eighteen." Miley announced. Miley ran to the door and open it to let Lilly in. Lilly skated in five seconds later. From there, the 'Lilly for breakfast' routine settle in. When they had finished breakfast, they start for the meeting corner.

----------

Twenty minutes later, _my sweet_ and the brown hair girl came out of the house. This time he filmed them. They were to busy talking to each other to notice the car. When they had gone around the corner, he started the car and started to follow. He knew he as going to have to park the car and soon or they might spot him. But right now, he was thinking. First she got her girl friend. So maybe, they are going to get the boy friend. They were heading in that general direction. But when they got to the corner were they needed to turn, they stopped. They were just standing there. What are they doing? Then he saw the boy coming down the sidewalk. This would be a good time to get out of the car. But he waited. When the boy got to the corner, he took more pictures. He let them get a block ahead before he got out of the car. Then he went to the other side of the road and start to follow the trio.

----------

Our three friends started off for school after Oliver met them at the meeting corner. They were busy talking about school and what they knew would be facing them there today. The only homework they had gotten done this weekend was none. They were hoping it wouldn't come back to bite them today.

"What if you say something to Mr. Aaron Miley?" Oliver tried to sound confident.

"How many times do I have to tell you Oliver, Mr. Aaron will never let me use Hannah as an excuse for not getting my homework done."

"Yeah, but I just…HUFF! What was that for Lilly."

"Drop it Oliver." She made a small movement of her head to Miley and gave Oliver a look. The rest of the walk to school was a quiet one.

----------

He stopped about a block away from the school and watched as they walked in. He checked his watch. He would have to come back after lunch to find out what time they got out of school. With that, he turned around and walked back to his car.

----------

Mr. Aaron was waiting for our trio by the door they used when they came to school. It went without saying that he was relieved when he spotted them walking up to the door. After they came through the door, Mr. Aaron turn to head back to his office and Frank West. Mr. Aaron had come in early so he could work Frank into the school computer and give him every class that Miley had. Luck was even on their side, there just happen to be an open locker four down from Miley's. Roxi was right about Frank when he met him. He did have a very boyish face. This should work. Mr. Aaron walked into his office and closed the door.

"Okay Frank, Miley and her friends Oliver and Lilly are here. Just remember, Oliver and Lilly are the only students that know she is Hannah Montana. The only teacher that knows is Miss. Mayer the choir teacher."

"No one else knows?"

"No. And trust me, I keep a very close eye on that too."

"Well right, guess I'll go and become a student again."

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

----------

Miley and Lilly were hanging out at Miley's locker. They were waiting for Oliver to go to homeroom. Miley had her back to Frank as he walked up to his locker with his arms full of textbooks and note books.

"…and then I told my mom…mom…mom…"

"Lilly! What's wrong with you?" Miley pushed her shoulder.

Lilly grabbed Miley by the shoulders and spun her around. Miley's jaw dropped. There was the cutest boy she had ever seen.

"Hi guys what's up?" Oliver asked. "Ah…guys?" Oliver stepped in front of them breaking their line of vision.

"OLIVER!" Miley and Lilly pushed him out of the way. Oliver followed their stare.

"Not another new kid!"

"Not just another new kid." Lilly started.

"A gorgeous new kid." Miley finished. Oliver just shook his head and grabbed them both by the arms.

"We have to get to homeroom." And he tore them away. After a few steps, the girls started to walk on their own and he let go of their arms.

----------

They walked into the classroom and took their seats. They were just getting settled in for the short ten minute class that they had at the start and end of the day when Amber and Ashley lost it. Miley, Lilly and Oliver turned to see what the commotion was about. Frank had walked into the room was going up to the teacher with his note from the office. What the students didn't see was what the note said.

"Class, this is Frank West. Frank you can take the seat by Miley. Miley, raise your hand." Miley quickly raised her hand. Frank start for the seat.

"Miley, it appears Frank has all the same classes you have, so could you show him around?"

"Yes." Miley looked like she won the Power Ball lottery. Amber and Ashley stared daggers at her. The bell rang and Miley turned to introduce herself to Frank.

"Hi I'm Miley and this is Lilly and Oliver."

"Hi. So what's it like here."

"About the same as any other school."

"Where you from?" Oliver asked.

"I was born in Indianapolis, Indiana. But my dad moves around a lot."

"What does he do?" Lilly asked.

"He's a computer consultant. He helps design and build systems."

"WOW!"

"I see your locker is by mine." Miley noted.

"That's great. It will make founding my classes easier. Well I'll have to do is follow you around like a lost puppy."

Miley blushed a little at that and smiled. Oliver just rolled his eyes and looked at Lilly who was eating it all up.

"Come on Lilly, we have to get to class. She you in English Miley."

Oliver went off to his next class.

"Lilly, don't you have science now?"

"What? Oh, yeah. See you in English then." And Lilly left for class too.

"Well, lets go to math. It's not really one of my better subjects. I have to work at it to get good grades." Miley explained.

"I'm pretty good at math. Maybe I can help you?"

"I like that. I mean if its not to much of a hassle for you." Miley looked away a bit. They got to class and Miley took her seat. Frank was given a seat by Amber who had class with Miley too. Amber wasted no time in hitting on Frank and trying to 'take' Frank away from Miley.

----------

At lunch time, Frank sat with our trio.

"Not the best food around, but it is normal for here." Oliver commented to Frank about the school food.

"Trust me when I say I have had worse. A lot worse." If you kids only knew. He thought about the time he was behind enemy lines in Iraq.

"Well, it's not much but it will get you through the day." Lilly added.

"What did you do at the other school?" Miley asked.

"Not much. I was in a few clubs, but other then that, nothing."

"Oooo, what type of clubs?" Lilly asked.

"Chess, skiing, yearbook. Nothing to write home about."

"Hi Frank, if you want, you could come and sit with us." Amber said as her and Ashley walked up to the table.

"Yeah, we could introduce you to more people than they could." Ashley added. Boy! Was school really this bad? Or did he just forget about the bad times?

"No, thanks. Since all my classes are with Miley, I think I'll get to know her friends first." Frank said with a 'I dare you to say anything else' look.

Amber and Ashley took the hint and left without saying anything.

"Wow, that was so cool!" Lilly said with admiration in her voice.

"By the way, what are we doing after school?" Oliver asked.

"I thought we were going to my house to do homework and hang at the beach afterwards." Miley said.

"Yep, that was the plan. After all Oliver, IT WAS your idea." Lilly said.

"Frank would you like to join us?" Miley asked not quiet looking at him.

"I don't know, I have to ask my wi…mom first." That was close. I almost said wife.

"Well do you have a phone?" Lilly asked. "Because if you don't, you can use one of yours. Although you'll have to wait until after school to call."

"Yeah, the school as a no phone rule during school hours." Miley explained.

"Well, what would it hurt to ask?" Frank answered. The warning bell for the end of lunch sounded and everyone went back to their lockers and went to choir.

The rest of the day went by with no more Amber and Ashley run ins. They all met at Miley's locker and went out side. Once outside, Frank called his "mom" to get permission to go to Miley's house to work on homework. Frank's wife was just rolling on the floor with laughter at having to get her permission to go do homework at Miley's house. He made a mental note to get even with her and followed our trio to Miley's house.

----------

He got back to the school by two o'clock. There he waited. At three-thirty, school let out. He got the camera ready. He waited about ten minutes before he spotted them coming out. He snapped off some more pictures and then get the DVD camera and shot some more footage. There was four of them now. It didn't matter. He had pictures and video. But most of all he had time. He started the car before they got to him and drove off.


	15. Chapter 13: Police Work

**Chapter 13**

Police Work

Detective Fry was looking at a long day. He had a lot of work to do on the Montana bombing case. The only real problem he had was the fact it was a high profile case. Which basically meant that the press was going to be living up his rear for the whole case. Yeah, have to get hold of the P.R. people to handle that. The only real good news was they were able to clear two suspects from the list. Hopefully today they could get at less two more removed. But now it was time to do what all lead detectives had to do every morning, The Daily Brief.

Three hours later with everyone on the same page and assignments given out, it was time for the next phase of being a lead detective, briefing the press. What this meant was another meeting with the P.R. people. At less this meeting only lasted thirty minutes. The reason being two fold. First, they didn't want the stalker to know what they knew. Second, they didn't have that much to tell. What he really wished though was that he didn't have to be there for the news brief. Who said police work was all leg work?

-------------------------------------------------

"Hi daddy, I'm home."

"Hiya bud, who is your new friend.?"

"Oh, this is Frank West daddy. He's new at school and he is on all my classes. So I'm helping him get to know the school. Plus, he offered to help me with my algebra."

"Well, anyone that can help Miley in math is welcome here any time. Nice to met you Frank." Robbie shook hands with Frank.

"Nice to met you sir."

"We're going to study on the porch daddy." And they all went out onto the porch.

Det. Fry was reading over the report that he just received. It was not exactly good news, like who did it, but it did clear Smith Jones. He had a clean police record in California and in his home state of Nevada. Inquiries into his background quickly revealed he liked males over females. Jack Clark was an ex-police officer that retired from the service after a shoot out were he was critically wounded. It took him seven months to fully recover. He had lost 10 percent of his movement in his left arm. Enough where he couldn't be an officer anymore. The file on James Hart was incomplete. He had a police record. He had several domestic assault charge against him from his ex-wife. But the rest of the file was not finished because he was ex-army. They had to go through channels to get that information. Oh joy. He hoped the other reports were going better. He also hoped that the stalker was someone on the list. It would make it a lot easier.

-------------------------------------------------

With their homework down, they gathered their things up.

"Frank, do you want to go to the beach with us?" Oliver asked.

"Sorry, no. I have to be getting home. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Miley walked Frank to the door.

"Bye Frank."

"Bye Miley, see you tomorrow."

Frank walked down the driveway and took out his phone.

"Hi honey. I have to walk back to the school and get my car. I should be home in about forty minutes."

"Okay Frank. I'll have dinner ready by then. Oh Frank?"

"Yes dear?"

"Did you get your homework done?" Which was followed by a fit of laughs.

"Ha, ha, ha…you're a riot. Bye."

-------------------------------------------------

He was going over the pictures and the video he shot today. The only problem was that the two girls didn't look like _my sweet_ or her friend Lola.

What is going on here. He saw them get into the limo his self. He never lost sight of the limo, and yet, the two girls that got out are not the two that got in. Something was going on here and he had to find out. He still had time. There was no need to rush. But if it came to it, he would grab one or both of them to get some answers.


	16. Chapter 14: Photo Shop

**Chapter 14**

Photo Shop

He got up early again and went to wait at what our trio called 'the meeting corner'. The plan was simple right now. Take as many pictures as he could of the blonde and the brunette. Plus, he needed to get a criss-cross directory.

Maybe he could found out who the three houses belonged to on-line. He had a forty-five minute wait at the corner before the first one showed up. It was 'brownie'. She stop at the corner and waited. He started taking pictures.

The boy came next. Might as well take his too. He took more pictures.

'Blondie' finally arrived and he took more pictures.

-------------------------------------------------

They started off for school when Frank joined them from another street.

"Hi guys."

"Hi Frank." Miley said.

"Do you live down that way?" Lilly asked.

"Ah, yes. Just a couple of blocks down."

"Great, maybe we can hang there some time." Oliver commented.

"It may be awhile though. We're still unpacking."

"That's okay Frank. There's no rush." Miley said.

-------------------------------------------------

More meetings. Why did I became a cop again? Oh yeah, I wanted to solve crimes. If I would have known I be behind a desk solving crimes, I might have become a plumber. It wouldn't be so bad if he didn't have to write up the personnel file request to the army to get James Hart's service record. Although, he's the closest thing they had to a lead suspect so far. But they needed to talk to his ex-wife to see just what the real reasons behind the domestic violence charges were. But on the other hand, Sam Gordon had a pile of unpaid parking tickets all in the same spot. That is interesting. I wonder what's so important at that spot.

-------------------------------------------------

Back at his apartment, he took all the photos and loaded them into his computer. Next he search the net for pictures of _my sweet_ and her friend Lola. That took awhile because he had to find ones with near perfect face shots. Now all he had to do was to……was to……It didn't work. He got up and punched the wall! Lousy cheap software. The photo editing software that came with the computer could not do what he wanted and if it did do what he wanted, it made the picture look like it was painted or colored by a crayon. He grabbed his keys and went out the door.

-------------------------------------------------

It was lunch time again and Frank was sitting with our trio when Amber and Ashley made another play for Frank.

"You know Frank, I really hate to see you sitting here with them. Sitting with us would be a big move in your social standing." Ashley told him.

Frank sigh and decided to put an end to this once and for all. He stood up on the chair and cleared his throat loudly.

"Please let everyone here know that I have officially reject, that's right, I reject Amber and Ashley because they are shallow snubs. Thank you. That is all." He sat back down and looked at Amber and Ashley.

"Any questions?"

They turned, red in the face, and left the lunchroom. Drama over, everyone went back to what they were doing.

"Are they always like that?" Frank asked.

"Uh……YES!" Lilly told him.

"Well, after that, I don't think you have much to worry about from them." Oliver was laughing when he told Frank. Miley on the other hand was just staring at Frank.

-------------------------------------------------

Great! That is just great! Another ex-army guy. Paul Freeman was in the service too. Yet another form to fill out. Is this police work or paper work.

Well, the report on Tim Cross wasn't to ulcer producing. He had a bunch of speeding tickets. Married for ten years. He didn't fit the stalker profile. So he was out. It looks like five down, three to go, I hope.

-------------------------------------------------

He went to the nearest computer store to find nothing. He went to another store. Nothing. He found the same at the third store too. It was start to look like he couldn't find a high end photo editor program. Back to the net. At home again, he got on the net and started searching. After an hour of searching he found what he was looking for. He expressed ordered it.

-------------------------------------------------

"Miley? Miley?" Lilly pushed Miley. "Miley!"

"What?"

"You've been staring at Frank since lunch. You okay?"

"Yeah."

"Okay…you say so."

"So Frank, what do you have planned for tonight?" Oliver asked.

"More unpacking. Why?"

"Just thought you might went to hang out with us at the beach."

"I really have to help unpack."

"Okay, it just that, its been nice having another guy to hang with is all."

"What do you mean? I would have thought Miley and Lilly would have lots of guys after them."

"Yeah, you would think it wouldn't you……Sometimes, I think I scare them away."

"Why would you say that?"

"Well, the three of us are very tight."

Frank thought it over. He knew that he had to be VERY careful. He knew that they were very young teenagers and he was an adult. He had to keep his distance while at the same time being able to keep an eye on Miley until they caught the stalker. He was suppose to cover the day time hours and Roxi was covering the other hours. And he thought the Seals gave him hard assignments. Weighing everything, he had to say yes.

"Okay Oliver. I'll met you guys at Miley's a half hour after school."

"Great. Thanks Frank."

Well, at less he was getting some where now. Using the net, he was able to find out the names and phone numbers of the three houses. According to his information the boy was Oken. Blondie was a Truscott. Brownie was a Stewart. Time to find out their first names.


	17. Chapter 15: Hanging Out

**Chapter 15**

Hanging Out

"Is true that Frank is going to come to the beach with us?" Miley squealed.

"For the tenth time Miley, yes!"

"Did you see how he handled Amber and Ashley?"

"I was there Miles."

"You know he's so gorgeous ."

"Yes Miles." Lilly put her hand on Miley's mouth.

"Are you starting to like Frank?"

"No……Yes……Maybe……I don't know."

"Clearer than mud."

The doorbell rang.

Miley and Lilly went to answer the door. It was Oliver and Frank.

"Hold on guys." Miley and Lilly run back to grab there stuff and joined Frank and Oliver. They set off for the beach.

He was watching the house when our friends set out for the beach. He got out of the car and followed.

-------------------------------------------------

Since Miley's house was on the beach, it didn't take that long to get to the beach, but they had a short walk to get to their spot. Frank had Oliver between him and the girls. Even though 'hanging' with them was important for him to do his job at school, he was very leery of any unwanted emotional attachments forming.

"Hey lets walk in the water and get off this hot sand." Lilly suggested breaking into his thoughts.

"That wouldn't be a good idea." Franks said looking out at the water.

"Why not?" Oliver asked.

"If you look right over there," Frank pointed, "you can see a rip tide forming."

"Oh. Wow! How did you know that?" Miley asked.

"Not the first time on the ocean for me."

As they continued to walk, the girls tried to get information out of Frank. It was the usual question with 'do you have any girlfriends' to 'what's your favorite singer'.

"Well, I like older music. Groups like the Eagles, Styx, John Cougar, Brain Adams."

"Do you like anyone from today?" Lilly asked for Miley. She could tell Miley was just starting to crush on Frank.

Frank could tell what they were looking for. He was able to hide his smile at the way they were working to get the answer of Hannah Montana. Time for some fun.

"Yeah there are a few I like too. Lets see here. There's Kelly Clarkson, Hilary Duff and her sister, that Simpson girl, Hmmmm……there's one more I just heard recently, let see, what was her name…I think she had a state as a name…Arizona, Iowa, Colo…"

"MONTANA." Miley stated very firmly and blushing at the force that she used. "Uh……I mean Hannah Montana?"

"Hey, that's it. Hannah Montana."

-------------------------------------------------

Just as they were reaching the edge of the public beach area, their conversation was interrupted by a woman yelling for help. Frank was right about rip tides forming today. There was a mother watching her child being pulled out to deeper waters by the rip tide. At this distance, the public life guards were a fair distance way. So without stopping to think, Frank went in after the child. With the training of the Navy and the Seals, he quickly reached the child. He then took off his shirt and attend it to the boy.

"Grab the shirt!" He yelled.

The panicked boy did as he was told and grabbed the shirt. Frank turn and swam across the rip tide. It was a mistake the uneducated always made. To get out of a rip tide you had to swim across the flow of water that was rushing out to sea. Not against it. All that did was tried you out and exhausted swimmer quickly drowns. He was able to get the boy out of the rip tide quickly and was a third of the way to shore when the lifeguards had reached them.

Miley and the small group that had formed cheered when the lifeguards had reached the two swimmers and helped them back to shore. A very thankful mom thank Frank and the lifeguards for saving her boy. Frank just said he was glad he could help. After the commotion calmed down, are friends started again for their spot. Only this time, talk was about what Frank just did. Lilly noticed Miley had a very dreamy look in her eyes now.

He was watching them from a distance. It was a good spot too. It was a food concourse and there were a lot of people about. He sat at a table by the beach were he could watch them. His patients paid off. Two girls walked up to the group and started talking to them. They didn't talk for long and the two girls walked over this way.

"Excuse me." He said.

"Yes?" Amber asked.

"That boy over there that just save that kid's life, do you know his name?"

"Yeah that's Frank West. Why?"

"I'm a reporter," he lied, "and I just might write a human interest story about him. Who are the others that are with him?"

"The boy is Oliver Oken." Ashley answered.

"The dumb blonde is Lilly Truscott."

"And the hillbilly is Miley Stewart."

"Hillbilly?" He asked.

"Yeah, she's from Tennessee. Now if you're done with your twenty questions, we have someplace to be." With that, Amber and Ashley left.

He got up and left once Amber and Ashley were out of sight. He couldn't believe his stroke of luck. Just like that and he had their names. And a piece of information that seemed familiar to him.


	18. Chapter 16: Dance Announcement

**Chapter 16**

Dance Announcement

"…and finally, the Fishing Club is going to sponsor a fund riser dance after the game Friday. So come out and support your team with team fever and support the fishing club with your dancing fever. Have a nice day." Mr. Aaron finished.

With homeroom over, everyone left for their first class of the day.

"Team fever? Where does he come up with these things?" Lilly asked Miley.

"Who cares? There's a dance after the game!" Miley squealed.

"Yeah so?" Lilly asked seeing the point that Miley was trying to make but not say.

"There's dancing at a dance!" Miley said thinking that Lilly would get it now.

"Duh. Why do you think they call it a dance?"  
Miley rolled her eyes and look at Lilly and tried again.

"A dance where two people dance together."

"Isn't that how most people dance?"

"A GUY and a girl dancing together."

"Well, I've never seen two guys dance together. Girls do sometimes but not with slow dances. Slow dances, a guy and girl is what is normally seen."

Frank walked by Miley and Lilly and went to his locker. Miley watched him go by. Lilly notice this and decided to string Miley along a little more.

"Are you trying to say you want to go to the dance with Oliver?"

"Ewww….NO!"

"Hmmm…Johnny then. There he is. I'll go and say something to him." Lilly made to leave but Miley grabbed her.

"Again, NO!"

Frank walked up to them. "Are you readied for algebra Miley?"

Miley blushed a little. "Aaaa…yeah Frank."

"Gotcha" Lilly laughed at Miley as she left for class.

"Don't think this is over Truscott!" Miley called after Lilly.

"What's that about?" Frank asked.

"Girl stuff."

"Okay." Frank said just shaking his head.

-------------------------------------------------

Today was the day the photo shop software was suppose to get here. He decided to wait for it. But he had something to do while he waited.

"_And the hillbilly is Miley Stewart."_

"_Hillbilly?" He asked._

"_Yeah, she's from Tennessee."_

He set out to see why that set of bells in his head. It didn't take long for him to find it. It was in all _my sweet's_ bio's. She was born in Tennessee. So lets see here. I see _my sweet_ and her two friends get into the limo. I follow the limo the whole way. I watch the three get out one at a time. But three different people get out. The last person that got out was at the Stewart house. Miley Stewart was born in Tennessee just like _my sweet._ I wonder of _my sweet_ and Miley Stewart are the same person. I'll know when the software gets here.

-------------------------------------------------

Some progress was being made. Sam Gordon's parking tickets turned out to be at his old apartment building. Seemed he had a disagreement with the landlord. Other than that, Sam was totally clean. And that news brought another daily brief to a close. Just another boring day. A bad attitude for a detective to devolop. But that was broken after the news brief. The first military file arrived. James Hart left the army as a sergeant he specialized in demolitions. And that was very interesting. He would have to get the interview with the ex-wife on the front burner. But before he picked up the ball and start to run blind, Det. Fry had the over all case file brought to him.

The lab work on the fan-mail was straight forward. Store bought paper. Ink-jet printer. Self sealing envelop. Self adhering stamp. A big blank.

The bomb on the other hand was quiet interesting. It was homemade. That meant that the person making it had some knowledge of bomb building. But on the either hand, since the bomb was so small, then it might mean the stalker didn't know what he was doing. But if that was the case, he should have made it much bigger to make sure it get the job done. But it would take someone who knew what they were doing to make the bomb small enough to do almost no damage. After he thought about it for awhile, he had enough for a search warrant. He gathered up the folder and went to see the captain.

The package arrived just before noon. He took and loaded the program on to the computer. With that done, he could get down to work.

-------------------------------------------------

Miley had hurried to her locker so she could catch up to Lilly.

"Okay Lilly, I know you know so you can stop playing dumb."

"Oh hi, I'm Lilly and you are?"

"Very funny."

"That's a strange name. Please to meet you very funny."

"Ha, ha, ha."

"So ha, ha, ha or should I call you very funny? Anyways what are you talking about? I mean, what's up with I know you know. You know?"

"Lillian!"

"Okay Miles." Lilly laughed. "What do you want me to do about it? Run interference again or can you do it by yourself this time?"

"Yes……no……maybe……I don't know!"

"Tell you what Miles, you work with that and when you decide, I'll be in the lunchroom." With that, Lilly left Miley at her locker. Miley thought for a second.

"Wait for me Lilly!" She called as she ran after Lilly.

-------------------------------------------------

He couldn't believe it! He work with the program and get what he thought was the right result. _My sweet_ is really Miley Stewart in a blonde wig?

Anyways, he was pretty sure. He was far from being an expert with the software. But he hope he did it right. He used the program to color _my sweet's_ hair brown and Miley's hair blonde. Then he print out both pictures. Then he just had to apply what they had taught him about photo analysis to decide. He was pretty sure he was right. Now there was only one way to find out for sure. He took a picture of Hannah with him and made the rounds of wig stores. He told all the sales clerks that his daughter wanted a wig like Hannah Montana's hair so she could dress up like her. After the third store, he found one that was very close to Hannah Montana's hair.

-------------------------------------------------

When they got to the lunchroom, Frank and Oliver were sitting together at their table. Lilly and Miley went over to join them. Just as they were getting to the table, a girl came up and asked Frank to the dance. He politely turned her down.

"What was that about?" Lilly asked.

"Ever since we sat down, there has been a steady stream of girls asking Frank to the dance."

"Oh, so who you going with Frank?" Miley asked.

"No one. I'm not going."

"oh, so I guess you wouldn't want to go with me then." Miley asked quietly looking down. She felt very disappointed.

Great! Just what I didn't want to have happen Frank thought.

"So does that mean you want to go to the dance Miley?"

"Yeah, I did."

"I'll tell you what Miley, if we, that is the four of us, go together as friends, and just friends, I would be glad to go with you."

Miley looked pleadingly at Oliver and Lilly. Oliver and Lilly looked at each other then at Miley and then at each other. They nodded. Then they turned to Miley and nodded.

"YES!"

"Miley. Just as friends. Are we clear on that?"

"yes." She said a little more deflated.

"Yes what?" Frank asked.

"Yes, just as friends." Frank smiled and Miley could not help herself and smiled too.

Det. Fry was not feeling so confident about the search warrant turning up anything after hearing that the ex-wife was filing reports against Hart out of spite. But still the warrant needed to be obtain to do the search. This was still the best lead they had so far. The only problem, the court had closed before they could present their case to the judge.

-------------------------------------------------

He had a hard time sleeping that night. He was to worked up. It was a simple plan really. He would park down the street from were the kids meet and wait. When they were close enough, he would inject her with some velum and throw her into the car. If the other two tried to stop him, he would knock them out of the way. Fast and simple. That was the way they taught him to set up an operation. He couldn't sleep. There was just to much that kept him from settling down. He check the clock for what seem like the twentieth time tonight. Four o'clock in the morning. He got up and got ready for his operation. This took about half an hour. He went down to his car and drove to the spot he picked. Now all he had to do was wait. He watch the sun come up. The nervous energy he felt kept growing in volume as the time crawled by. Just when you could no longer take the tension of waiting, he saw the three of them. They were coming. He got out of his car and moved to the entrance way that was set back in the build on the street corner. They would walk by him without seeing him in the doorway. After they went pass the doorway, he would sneak up from behind. He could hear their voices as they got closer. Like the annoying buzz of a bug in your ear, he forced his self to wait. He could hear their foot steps like the beating of his heart. The were getting closer…


	19. Chapter 17: The Stalker Strikes

**Chapter 17**

The Stalker Strikes

_He could hear their foot steps like the beating of his heart. The were getting closer…_

They walked by the doorway without giving it a glance. When they had passed by, he slipped out and started to approach from behind. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the syringe. He was with in reach of _my sweet_. He started to raise the syringe and pick out the spot on her neck. Two quick steps and he would be there……He yelled out in surprise when something swept through both of his legs. His feet hit together and flew out from under him. Our trio jumped at the sound and turn around to see Frank getting up from a sweep kick that took the stalker down.

"RUN!" He yelled as the stalker quickly jumped to his feet and faced Frank.

"RUN!" He yelled again at the shock trio. "GET THEM OUT OF HERE OLIVER!"

At hearing his name, Oliver was startled into motion. He grabbed Miley and Lilly by the arms and pull with all his strength to get them moving. Miley and Lilly watch Frank and the stalker circle each other as Oliver dragged them away.

The first series of blows where exchange with no results. The stalker was looking for a way out of the situation. Frank was trying to catch him.

The stalker made another move. Frank blocked the first three attacks, but the last one found its way under his defenses and sent him falling over some trash cans. By the time he had rolled free of the trash, the stalker had gotten to his car and took off.

Oliver had them running now. He was still holding on to them. The school was just around the corner.

"What about Frank?" Miley yelled.

"He said to run." Oliver yelled back.

"We have to get to the school so we can get some help." Lilly yelled to Miley.

-------------------------------------------------

Mr. Aaron was waiting for the kids. He started doing it since this whole mess started. He would defiantly would be glad when this whole thing was over. He was looking out over the school yard, when he saw them. They were running.

"This is Mr. Aaron. I need full back up at door number nine." He said into the walkie talkie. He want outside to met them.

"Mr. Aaron! Mr. Aaron!" Miley and Lilly called out as they saw him.

He started to ran to reach them when he heard his name being called out.

"What's happening?"

As the full impact of what just happen settled in on Miley and Lilly, they started to lose control. Everything they said through their crying was incoherent. Oliver was able to get his breath enough to tell Mr. Aaron about the attack before he started to feel the affects of what just happen. Mr. Aaron sent the police officers to find Frank. He had one of the teachers take the kids to the nurse's office while he started to deal with the gathering student crowd that was forming around them.

-------------------------------------------------

"You're getting rusty Frank oh boy." He told himself. He may not have caught him, but he was able to get a particle on the license plate. The off duty officers found Frank heading to school to find our trio. They told him that they were safe. With that worry removed, he give them the particle plate number and a description of the stalker.

Frank went to the nurse's office to check on our three friends. He had gotten some cuts and scrapes from his tumble over the trash cans too. When he walked into the office, Miley and Lilly jumped up and smothered him in hugs.

"Frank, you're okay."

"You saved us"

"We were so worried."

"Did he hurt you."

"You're bleeding."

"I'm okay girls. I'm okay"

They were crying again and hanging on him when all three sets of parents came through the door. Roxi was there too. The parents gathered in their child. Det. Fry came into the room. He quickly set up a place where he could talk to the three kids individually. All three of them gave the same story. They were walking to school when they heard someone yell behind them. They turned around to see this guy falling and Frank getting up. He yelled at them to run. So they did. End of story.

Frank came into the room next. The first thing they went over was the particle plate number and the description. With that done, Frank started his narrative.

-------------------------------------------------

"I had parked my car done the street I told them that I live on. I was running a little late and I had seen them walk by the corner. I ran to catch up with them. When I rounded the corner, a man came out from the doorway. I didn't think to much of it at first because he posed no threat. But then he stuck his hand into his pocket and pulled out a syringe and moved to catch up to them. That is when I used a sweep kick to take him down. We exchanged blows and I was knocked over some trash cans. When I got myself out of the trash, he was leaving in his car."

"Thanks Frank. This information should let us know if the people we are checking out are the right ones. You going to stay undercover still or let her know who you are?"

"Well, we don't have him yet so, I'll stay undercover."

"We'll let you know what we find out. Hopefully, we'll need you to do an identification today."

"I'll have my fingers crossed for that one."

People have very little respect for how the police agencies are set up. The whole muscle of a police department is set up to take just a few pieces of information and develop it into a complete case. All it really needed to set the whole process into motion was one or two pieces of hard information. They had that know. As the information started to filter its way through the system, hunches could finally be put to the test.

-------------------------------------------------

Frank went back to the nurse's office were everyone was waiting to leave. Miley and Lilly went to Frank and hugged him again.

"I'm okay girls." Frank was talking more like the father he was than the teenager he was playing.

"Frank, your mom said it was okay to go home with us for now." Robbie said to cover the fact he didn't have any parents here. Det. Fry came back in and released everyone. It was decided that it would be best to let everyone to go home. The rest of the school was in class which made it easier for them to leave.

The description and the partial plate number paid dividends. With the new information, they got their search warrant. They arrived at the apartment with enough officers to handle the worse case scenario. The manger of the complex opened the door for them and they went in. The place was empty.

On farther investigation, it was clear that the suspect had come back and cleared out. It was also clear they had the right person. There was one wall in the bedroom that was completely covered with pictures and articles of Hannah Montana. There was even a scarf. That must be the one that was taken in San Francisco. There was enough evidence here that the photo edited pictures of Hannah and Miley would not be needed. It was clear they were the same person from the pictures. But he did promise that if they could do this without revealing her true name, then they would. That defiantly was not a problem now.

-------------------------------------------------

The nurse had suggested an over the counter sleep aid to help come down Lilly and Miley. They were both very agitated from the series of events. Oliver was doing much better with the stress. When Robbie got home, that's what he did. Miley got an over the counter sleeping pill and sent to bed.

"Frank, the Truscott's and the Oken's wanted me to thank you for being there this morning. They really appreciate what you did."

"You can tell them their welcome and sorry I didn't caught the guy."

"You made sure they were safe and that's what counts."

"Well, thanks. If it's okay, I'll be going home."

"Sure. If Miley's going to school tomorrow, I'll give you a call so you can met her here at the house."

"Sure thing. Thanks again." And with that Frank walked back to his car.

"Well Roxi, you were right about Frank. Good call on that one."

"Roxi knows a good solider when Roxi see one."

-------------------------------------------------

He finish putting on the plate that he stole. He was sure they had the old plate number. He took the old plate into the motel room and hide it under the bed. At less he was able to grab some of his research before you left his apartment. He could make another attempt.


	20. Chapter 18: Whispers

**Chapter 18**

Whispers

Frank got out of the car and started to walk to Miley's house. He defiantly had a problem. It was quiet clear that Miley was infatuated with him. He had talk to his wife about this little problem. She had giggled about it at first, but seeing how concerned he was, put some real thought behind it. In the end, she couldn't think of anything to help him. But she know that he was a kind, loving, and caring man that would know the right thing to do when the time came. He just wished he know what that was. He knocked on the door and waited.

-------------------------------------------------

Miley had gotten up early to day. Frank was going to come over for breakfast and then would walk to school with them. She showered and tried to pick out an outfit. She gave up on her clothes and went into her Hannah closet. There she found something that she liked. Dressed, she worked on her hair. As she was trying to figure out what to do with it, Lilly came in. Together, they came up with something that they both liked.

"You look really hot Miles."

"Thanks." She smiled.

They headed downstairs to wait. As they got to the bottom of the stairs, Oliver came in.

"WOW! What are you all dressed up for?"

"No reason." She sang song her answer.

They headed to the table for breakfast when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Miley called out as she run excitingly to the door.

She stopped in front of the door and straighten herself up and slowly open the door as if it was anyone on the other side.

"Hi Frank." She smiled.

"Hi Miley." She stepped back to let him in. Great, things are getting worse he thought. Well what did you expect, you did just save her life. Duh.

He went in the house and muddled through breakfast. Every time Miley looked over at him, he looked over at Robbie who just shrugged. Surviving breakfast, he had to get the kids to school. He get to the door first, as planned, and let them leave first. This way he could walk up from behind on the side Miley was not on. Miley looked over at him a little disappointed but stayed where she was.

-------------------------------------------------

When they got to school, the other kids were staring at them. They had all heard what happen. Well all they heard was that someone tried to grab on of them and that Frank had fought them off. That was not the story going around school today. The story going around today was that a group of armed men tried to kidnap Miley and Lilly. It had something to do with female slavery. Anyways, Frank, using all the forms of martial arts that he was black belts in, disarmed all of them and left their broken bodies laying on the sidewalk for the police to clean-up. Meanwhile, Oliver had to carry Miley and Lilly to safety because they where hit with knock out darts. At less that's what I heard. Not that I would spread gossip. It was quiet obvious that the other students were talking about them. Plus, they were giving Frank a wide berth.

-------------------------------------------------

He woke up with the sun in his face. He was confused at first. This wasn't his apartment. Oh yeah. He failed again. That kid had gotten in the way. He was going to have to check out the school to see if they put any protection on her. If not then there still might be a chance.

-------------------------------------------------

Miley and Frank were walking to their lockers to put their books away when someone grab Miley from behind.

"AAAAAAaaaaaaa……" Miley threw her books in the air and jumped off the ground and ran. Frank dropped his books, turned and grabbed the hand that was on Miley's shoulder. He pulled and twisted the arm behind the person's back and shoved the person into the locker. He let go just as fast as Amber started crying in pain. Mr. Aaron heard the scream and came running.

"What's going on here?"

"Frank shoved Amber into a locker Mr. Aaron." Ashley said as she came out of the door way that her and Amber where hiding in.

"Frank, what happen?"

"Amber grabbed Miley from the door way to scare her."

"You two. To the office right now."

"But what about Frank?" Whined Amber.

"I said go!" Mr. Aaron turned to Frank, "Where's Miley?"

"I don't know. She took off running."

"Are you looking for Miley, Mr. Aaron?"

"Yes. Where is she?"

"She went into the girls restroom."

Mr. Aaron and Frank went down to the girls restroom and Mr. Aaron knocked on the door.

"This is Mr. Aaron. Are you in there Miley?"

Another girl came out.

"Yes she is Mr. Aaron and she's crying. She looked very scared when she ran in the stall."

"Is there anyone else in there?"

"No sir."

Mr. Aaron opened the door and motion for Frank to follow.

They heard Miley crying. Mr. Aaron knock on the door.

"Miley, it's me, Mr. Aaron and Frank. Come on out."

The lock clicked and Miley threw herself at Mr. Aaron. He just stood there and held Miley like the adopted daughter she was. When she had settled down enough, he had Frank take her to the nurse's office. Now to deal with Amber and Ashley.

-------------------------------------------------

Frank took Miley and put his arm around her shoulder as they headed for the nurse's office. When they were in the hallway, other students gave her words of encouragement. The future didn't look good for Amber and Ashley.

"You must think I'm a frighten little cry baby." Miley said through sniffles.

Frank's heart melted. Here was a girl trying her hardest to be a normal kid. But she choose to walk the hardest path possible. She choose not to tell anyone that she was teen pop-star Hannah Montana. Just by withholding that knowledge from people, she forced them to judge her for being her, not a celebrity. Which meant that teens like Amber and Ashley would be mean to her; where as, if they know she was Hannah Montana they would fall all over their selves to prove that they were her friends. And now there was a freak out there that was after her just because he thought he loved her and she loved him. And who knew what would happen if he did get his hands on her. He saw enough of man's inhumanity to man in Iraq. He didn't need to see anymore of it here. He was here to protect her and that's what he was going to do until they got their hands on this freak.

"No Miley, I don't think you're a cry baby. You're just someone that had a mean trick play on you." Miley laid her head on his shoulder. He was feeling to protective to do anything about it right now.

After dropping Miley off with the nurse, he called Det. Fry to see if there were any breaks in the case yet.


	21. Chapter 19: Game Day

**Chapter 19**

Game Day

He spent the day watching from a distance. He had to be very careful now. He had gone by his apartment to find the cops had bend there. So he know that they were looking for him. It wasn't the first time this had happen. But the were much better train than a police force. This was it. He was either going to get _my sweet_ or else.

-------------------------------------------------

"Thanks for the information Det. Fry." Frank said as he hung up the phone.

So this guy was one of us that went bad. I better get to the gym tonight and get some sweat and a work out in. I just love how the system breaks down. That nut case should have taking a psych profile before he got into special forces.

Frank saw to it that everyone got home safely. Then he walked to his car and drove home and told his wife the 'good' news. After dinner, he went to the base and used the gym. A couple of he friends from the Seals were working out when he got there. They were more than happy to have him join them. After a good workout, he went home to his wife. There she gave him a nice massage and helped him with his Miley problem.

"You know, if you weren't so cute, this wouldn't be a problem." She teased.

"And you're enjoying this to much. Aren't you afraid of losing our man to a younger woman?" He tried to tease back. He knew it wouldn't work. But he had to try to get even.

"No. I know you to well. There isn't one dishonest bone in this body of yours. Why do you think I love you so much."

"When this is all over and I tell her, she is going to be so hurt."

"I know it bothers you, but the only thing I can think of is you telling her and not to have her find out from someone else. That would probably hurt her more."

"Yeah, I know." With his head spinning looking for the best case solution, he rolled onto his back, pulled his wife down to him, and kissed her. She rested her head on his chest and shoulder, snuggled her body up to his and went to sleep. Frank laid there holding his wife, trying to think like the wacko he had to stop.

Frank woke the next morning. He'd was looking forward to being out of school again. That brought a smile to his face. His wife was up. She was starting breakfast for the family. He grabbed something to eat, kissed everyone and headed out to his car. He had some recon to do before walking the kids to school.

-------------------------------------------------

Miley didn't know what to wear today. She knew that Oliver and Lilly would have no problem in deciding on what to wear today. It was a game day. Lilly would be wearing her cheerleader outfit and Oliver would be wearing his Pirate Pete outfit, minus the head. Which just left her to decide on what to wear. Oh what the hey she thought. She went into her Hannah closet and picked out another outfit. She mix and matched her tops and bottoms and came out with another hot outfit. Which was easy to do when you have a closet of hot outfits. Plus she really liked Frank. She just wondered why he wasn't picking up on all the hints she's been dropping. Maybe tonight at the dance.

She went downstairs and had breakfast. After breakfast, she checked herself in the mirror to be sure everything was perfect. Happy, she open the door and Lilly came in on her board.

"Ready to go Miles?"

"Lets go!"

Frank and Oliver was waiting at the corner for them. Once again, Frank let Miley pick the side she want to walk on and went to the other side. After a few blocks, Miley stopped as if she needed to fix her shoe. When she got up to rejoin the group, Lilly and Miley did some shuffling so she was by Frank. All Frank could do was to shake his head, smile and walk to school.

At school, things were very different. There seem to be a huge warming for Miley and what she had been through the last couple of days. And there was a huge change of attitude towards Amber and Ashley. Miley and Lilly had a plan to change the attitude of someone else today. But no matter how much Miley hinted or dropped clues, Frank was not getting it. The plan was not going well at lunch time either. Frank didn't come to lunch.

"Oliver, where is Frank at?" Miley asked.

"He said he had something to look for outside."

"Did he say what it was?" Lilly asked.

"No."

"I wonder what he's looking for?" Miley asked out loud.

-------------------------------------------------

Frank was standing outside entrance number 9. He was looking for him. He had to be doing recon. But where would that be? More importantly, Frank was eyeing all the cars that were there and the people walking by. He also was checking the roof tops. He has got to be here somewhere. Frank had picked out places where he would be to do recon, but he didn't see anything. The bell rang, forcing Frank to go back inside before he wanted too. When he got back to his locker, Miley was waiting for him with a muffin.

"I noticed you missed lunch Frank. Ahh…I got you a muffin."

"Thanks." He took the muffin.

"Did you find what you were looking for."

"Not yet."

"Maybe I can help you look for it after school."

"That's okay. It wasn't that important."

"oh"

They walked in silence for a few steps.

"Are you still going to the game and dance with us tonight?"

"Yes, Miley."

"Are you mad at me?"

"No Miley."

They got to their class and had to sit down at their desks. Frank could tell she was looking at him. It was a solider thing. The rest of the day went pretty much the same way. Frank was getting more into the zone. He was in a war here and it was against one of his own. The more he thought about it, the more his combat senses started to flood back to him. He hear more things. He saw more things. His instincts were more aware. Something was going to happen. He just wish he knew when.

The walk home with the kids was a walk through a battle zone. In more than one way. Miley and Lilly were still working on him to 'notice' Miley. But he paid more attention to the terrain. They were going to walk to the game, but Robbie Ray was going to give everyone a ride home after the dance. When they got to the corner, Lilly and Oliver went to there houses. Mile waited for them to leave so she could talk to Frank.

"So, you're not mad at me?"

"No Miley, I'm not mad at you."

"You've hardly talked to me at all today. What's wrong?"

"I have a lot on my mind right now."

"You still want to go to the dance than?"

"Yes I do."

"Will you dance a slow dance with me?" Miley had her head tilted down but she was looking up with her eyes. Frank sighed.

"Yes Miley. I'll save a slow dance for you. Now you better get home. Okay?"

"Okay. Pick me up at my house?"

"Yes."

Miley turned and skipped home.

Something was happening at the school. This just might be the chance he was waiting for. All he had to do was sit tight and see if _my sweet_ was going tonight.


	22. What the Police Know notes

What The Police Know

Ch. 10: the bomb

The det. Fry look over his list of people he wanted to do background checks on. There were four stage hands Kim Kelly, Paul Freeman, Sam Gordon, and Steve Cook. And there were the four security people working the back stage area. Adam Cross, Jack Clark, James Hart, and Smith Jones.

Ch. 11: the next day

Detective Fry was looking over the first background checks to have come back. Kim Kelly came back clean. But with the other information they had now, it looked like they were looking for a stalker. One that was motivated by love. That was a laugh. But since Kim was a female and married at that, she could be remove for the possible list of suspects. Smith Jones was from out of state. They would have to wait for Monday to get hold of someone from his home state. Who's idea was it to give someone two last names anyways? Steve Cook came back clean too. He was also married. He also had grandkids the age of Miss Montana too. Plus he didn't fit the stalker profile.

Ch. 13: police work

Det. Fry was reading over the report that he just received. It was not exactly good news, like who did it, but it did clear Smith Jones. He had a clean police record in California and in his home state of Nevada. Inquiries into his background quickly revealed he liked males over females. Jack Clark was an ex-police officer that retired from the service after a shoot out were he was critically wounded. It took him seven months to fully recover. He had lost 10 percent of his movement in his left arm. Enough where he couldn't be an officer anymore. The file on James Hart was incomplete. He had a police record. He had several domestic assault charge against him from his ex-wife. But the rest of the file was not finished because he was ex-army.

Ch. 14: photo shop

It wouldn't be so bad if he didn't have to write up the personnel file request to the army to get James Hart's service record. Although, he's the closest thing they had to a lead suspect so far. But they needed to talk to his ex-wife to see just what the real reasons behind the domestic violence charges were. But on the other hand, Sam Gordon had a pile of unpaid parking tickets all in the same spot. That is interesting. I wonder what's so important at that spot.

Great! That is just great! Another ex-army guy. Paul Freeman was in the service too. Yet another form to fill out. Is this police work or paper work.

Well, the report on Tim Cross wasn't to ulcer producing. He had a bunch of speeding tickets. Married for ten years. He didn't fit the stalker profile. So he was out.

Ch. 16: dance announcement

Sam Gordon's parking tickets turned out to be at his old apartment building. Seemed he had a disagreement with the landlord. Other than that, Sam was totally clean.

James Hart left the army as a sergeant. He specialized in demolitions. And that was very interesting. He would have to get the interview with the ex-wife on the front burner.

The lab work on the fan-mail was straight forward. Store bought paper. Ink-jet printer. Self sealing envelop. Self adhering stamp. A big blank.

The bomb on the other hand was quiet interesting. It was homemade. That meant that the person making it had some knowledge of bomb building. But on the either hand, since the bomb was so small, then it might mean the stalker didn't know what he was doing. But if that was the case, he should have made it much bigger to make sure it get the job done. But it would take someone who knew what they were doing to make the bomb small enough to do almost no damage.

Det. Fry was not feeling so confident about the search warrant turning up anything after hearing that the ex-wife was filing reports against Hart out of spite. But still the warrant needed to be obtain to do the search. This was still the best lead they had so far.

Ch. 17: the stalker strikes

The description and the partial plate number paid dividends. With the new information, they got their search warrant


	23. Chapter 20: That Night

**Chapter 20**

That Night

Frank got ready for the dance tonight. He still couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen tonight. He walk to the closet and get the lock box down. Unlocking the box, he opened the lid. Inside was two guns. One was his service revolver and the other one was a small ankle holster gun. He took the small one and removed the barrel lock and trigger lock. Next he took it apart and cleaned it. After reassembling it, he sat there looking at it. Still unsure of its need. His wife noticed his indecision. She made his mind up for him. She was worried. She went into the closet and got the lock box of bullets. She brought it to the table and gave it to him.

"Don't take chances dear." He took the other box and opened it. He loaded the clip and put it in the gun. He then worked the slide and chambered a round. Then he took the clip out and put one more bullet in it and slid the clip back into the gun. He made sure the gun was safety and the hammer down. Then he put it in the ankle hostler and put in his ankle. As Frank was getting ready to leave, his wife gave him a hug and kiss.

"Be safe and keep everyone else safe. Love you."

"Love you too."

-------------------------------------------------

Miley and Lilly were in the Hannah closet yet again. This was serious business. They needed to pick out a hot outfit that would be good at a dance and at a game. Of course, all things designed for Hannah were tailored made to make her look hot. Hair and make-up and she was ready. That is if she had the nerve to do what she and Lilly talked about.

They both waited down stairs. There was a knock on the door and Oliver came in.

"Oh, it's you." Miley said.

"Gee, I'm glad to see you too Miley."

"Don't mind her Oliver, she was hoping you were Frank."

Oliver's face fall.

"But I'm glad to see you." Lilly quickly added.

"Nice save Lilly." Oliver mumbled.

There was another knock on the door. Miley raced to the door.

"Okay. No rush. It's just Frank. Be cool. Channel Hannah."

"What is she doing?" Oliver asked.

"Boys!" Lilly said sarcastically.

Miley opened the door.

"Oh hi Frank."

"Hi Miley." Frank said as he came inside. Miley made a face at Lilly.

Lilly leaned over to Oliver and whispered, "You look nice Miley."

Oliver leaned back to Lilly and whispered, "I'm not Miley."

Lilly hit Oliver in the leg.

"No you donut. Tell Miley that!" Lilly whispered to Oliver.

"Oh" he whispered back to Lilly.

"You look nice Miley."

"Why thank you Oliver."

"You look nice too, Lilly." Frank added. "Shall we go?"

Lilly shrugged to Miley and got up to leave.

-------------------------------------------------

He was right. There they were. They were going to the game, he guessed.

After school was over and everyone gone, he left his spot and hunted up a disguise for himself. A homeless person was the right choice. He would be able to get close without anyone noticing him. He sat huddled in a doorway in a building by the school. Watching and waiting. They were getting closer to him, but he didn't move. He learned his lesson from the last time. No, this time he let them walk right by him without doing anything.

-------------------------------------------------

Something was setting off his instincts. Something was not right they were screaming out. Frank started to scan the area. All he saw was a homeless man sleeping in a doorway. Strange he never seen a homeless person in this area before. Miley would pass right by him.

"Miley, would it be okay if I walked by you?"

"Sure!" She answered a little to quickly. As Frank move to the side of Miley, she turned her head and smiled at Lilly, who was smiling at her.

As Frank got closer, he readied his self for anything. As they grew closer, he notice how the homeless man was dressed. Nothing. What a minute, those shoes looked awfully new compared to everything else he was wearing. He watched him out of the corner of his eye as they walked by and nothing happen. We relaxed only when they entered the school.

-------------------------------------------------

Once things had settled down and none had entered the school for thirty minutes, he moved closer to the school. He needed to be in position if she came out by herself. He moved to the bushes he had pick out ahead of time and hide in them. Now it was just a matter of waiting.

-------------------------------------------------

The game was a great game, but they lost. But that didn't matter now. What matter now was the dance and the plan. Lilly was positive that it would work. Miley was just out and out nervous. Part of the plan that Lilly had come up with was for her to sing along with any Hannah Montana song that was played at the dance. She said this would impress Frank with how well she could sing without telling him the Hannah secret. Then there was the climax of the plan, the slow dance that Frank promised. It was the perfect time to kiss him.

So far everything was going according to plan. But the point of no returned soon came. The DJ announced that he was going to slow things.

"Miley, do you want your slow dance now or later?"

Lilly pushed Miley forward.

"Ah…okay."

The DJ had started the mirror ball spinning and turned a spot light onto it. The light sparkled off of the ball as it spin. Frank took Miley's hand and walked out onto the dance floor. He put one arm around her back and held her other hand. He kept a safe distance between them. Miley was enthralled with how the light sparkled in his eyes. She knew this was it. It was time for her to summon up her courage. She took a deep breath and stated to lean in, tilting her head slightly. Miley saw the look in his eyes, they were sad. Before she could kiss him, Frank turned his face away from her. Miley became embarrassed by what just happen. She let go of Frank and run from the dance floor. Just as she got to the door, someone grabbed her arm and turned her around. It was Frank.

"Miley, we need to talk."

"Okay." Was all she could say without losing control. Frank took her hand and walked over to a bench in the hallway and sat down. Frank sighed.

"Where do I start?" He asked his self rhetorically.

"The being is a good place." Miley said in a small voice. She was scared at what she was about to find out.

"The beginning. Okay, first of all Miley, you are a great person and any guy would be lucky to have you as his girlfriend."

"Like you?"

"Sorry Miley, no. You see……There is no easy way to tell you this and I didn't want it to be like these way either."

"You don't like me?" Miley was starting to cry. Her heart had a sinking feeling. How could she have been so wrong?

"Miley, I do like you but as a friend, as a teenager."

"A teenager? What are you talking about?"

"Miley, I'm not a teenager. I've been watching over you since the bombing."

"What are you saying? If you don't like me, just say so!" She made no attempt at keeping the tears back now.

"Okay. I was hired by your dad and Roxi to by protect you here at school."

"No…"

"I'm really twenty-six and…"

"NO…"

"was a Navy Seal and…"

"THIS CAN'T BE TRUE…"

"I'm married with…"

"NO…NO…NO…" Miley jerked her hand free and run out the door of the school blinded by her tears. Frank ran after her.

Someone came out the door. He look out of the bushes. It was her! He quickly got up and ran after her. She stopped by a tree and leaned up against it. Was she crying? He walked up to her and grabbed her arm and spin her around.


	24. Chapter 21: The Stalker Defeated

**Chapter 21**

The Stalker Defeated

Miley gasped as she was spun around and look into the face of her stalker. He put his free hand on her mouth to keep her quiet.

"Why are you crying _my sweet?_" He asked. He didn't remove his hand from her mouth.

"Come with me, I'll take care of you _my sweet._" He started to drag her away.

----------

Frank went after her. But he had to check the girl's restroom around that was around the corner. It was not the time for niceties. He pushed the door open to look for Miley. The girls in the restroom screamed and run out. Miley wasn't in there. He turned and headed for the front door. Something was wrong and he felt it. He slowed to open the door. As the door burst open from the force of his blow, he sprinted into the night.

----------

He started to pull Miley to here his car was parked. Everything fall into place for her. She had a stalker and he had her. Frank was there to keep her safe. But she just ran away from him. Was he coming to get her? Not if this wacko get her away from school. She only had one chance. She relaxed every muscle in her body and fall down. It was enough. As she fall, his hand came off of her mouth and she screamed.

----------

With his eyes adjusted to the night, he was in the element that he spent his whole military life train in, the dark. He started to scan the area when he heard a scream to his right. He turned and sprinted. When he rounded some bushes, he saw two people struggling in the distance.

When she had scream, he slapped her hard across the face.

"Now that will not do _my sweet._ I'm here to keep you safe. I've done all of this because I…"

He was sprinting at his top speed when he saw him slap her. His back was to Frank and he didn't see him coming. Miley did and drop down to the ground as much as she could. Frank was with in feet of him and broke down to tackle him. His football coach would have been proud of the tackle. Frank lowered his shoulders kept his head up, pick the location of the hit and drive with his legs as his shoulders made contact. The hit took him and the stalker flying over the top of Miley. He had lost his grip on her as he took the impact of the hit. Both of them landed on the other side of Miley. She realized that she was free and started screaming for help.

Frank and the stalker landed and rolled out of the hit and came to their feet. The stalker whipped off the coat he was wearing. With the coat gone, a combat knife could be seen on his belt which was quickly in his hand with one smooth motion. Frank circled away from the black colored knife. Frank was cautious, the stalker had been through the same hand to hand combat classes as he had. The only thing Frank felt he had going for him was the fact he had a clear mind. He had no idea how clearly the stalker was thing. The stalker was smart. He was guarding the knife. A quick kick won't get to it. This was going to turn into a nasty fight.

The stalker test Frank with a few faints and Frank test the stalker with a moves for the knife. Not good Frank thought. Should have grabbed the gun when I first hear Miley scream. He noticed that a crowd of students was forming. The stalker used the distraction to lunge at Frank. He caught him in the ribs. The knife slid in but got caught on bones on the way out.

Frank went with the force of the stalker pulling the knife back to move in close. As Frank came into range of the stalker, he brought up his knee in to the stalker's groin. The stalker lost his grab on the stuck knife and doubled over in pain. Frank pulled his knee back and strike with it again. The force of the blow to the head cause the stalker to fly upright and backwards. The stalker's head came down on one of the big rocks that was set in the corner of the intersection of two walkways that kept the students from cutting the corner. The sound of the breaking bones could be heard by everyone that had gather around to see what was happening.

Frank went over to the still form on the ground. He was still breathing. He turned to check on Miley. The knife had other ideas. It had pierced the lung it went into and now was letting air fill the lung cavity. The lung clasped as he clasped in front of Miley. The nightmare hit Miley all at once. She lost all self control in the arms of Lilly and Oliver.


	25. Chapter 22: Answers

**Chapter 22**

Answers

They were in the surgery waiting room when Det. Fry found them.

"How is Frank?"

"He has a clasped lung, but he's going to be alright." Robbie answered.

"I take it that is his wife sitting over there with your group."

"Yeah. She's been though this before. She says that for Frank, this is a minor injury." Robbie said while shaking his head at the thought of what a major injury he might had have.

"How is Miley doing?"

"They have her sedated. They're going to keep her for 48 hour observation. Then they're going to let her go. So who was the stalker?"

"His name is Peter Freeman. He worked backstage at one of the concert halls. He was in the army and was a member of the special forces. Which one is classified. He was crossed trained in all areas like all special forces people are so he knew explosives. About two years ago, they kick him out of the service because of psychological problems."

"When did you guys figure it out?"

"When he made the first attempt to grab Miley. That was thanks to Frank when he got the description and the particle plate number. It was a good thing too. There was another discharged army solider we were looking at too. What threw as off for a bit was this one was trained in explosives. So like I said, Frank really got us on the right track."

"What's going to happen to Peter?"

"Well, if he ever comes out of the coma, he might stand trail. That all depends on what's left if he wakes up. As I understand it from the doctors, he already has severe brain damage."

"I just want to thank you Detective for all the work you guys did."

They shake hands and Det. Fry left. Now all he had to do is come up with a story to feed the press so he could put the Montana bombing case to bed.

-------------------------------------------------

Miley woke up in the hospital. She looked over to her right and saw her dad asleep in a chair. She looked to the left and saw Frank laying in the other bed. He had bandages on his side where the knife had been. He was still asleep. As she laid there looking at Frank, a woman that she had never seen before came in and sat down by Frank.

"Oh, you're awake."

Miley just nodded. This must be Frank's wife. Miley started to cry.

"Oh honey, it's not your fault. Besides, he's had worse when he was in Iraq." She came over to Miley and wiped the tears away.

"Hi, my name's Debbie."

"hi"

"How are you feeling?"

"horrible. I'm such an idiot. If I hadn't ran away from Frank…" more tears ran down her cheeks. Debbie wiped them away.

"Now listen to me Miley, you will never have to worry about Peter Freeman again."

"Who?"

"Peter Freeman was the stalker's name."

"Was? You mean…"

"No honey, he's not die. But that blow to the head he took from that rock broke his skull. He suffered brain damage from it and is in a coma. They don't know if he well ever come out of it."

"Why? Why he do it?"

"Well, from what they found in his apartment, it looked like he as in love with you."

"Why? I never saw him before."

"Well, he actually worked at one of the venues that you performed at. You may have seen him and you may have talked to him. But I guess we'll never know now."

"Why are Frank and I in the seem room?"

"That was Frank's idea. He thought it would help you get better faster and he also said you two had some issues to work out yet."

Miley blushed very hard and turned away.

"It's okay Miley. Besides, you want to know a secret?"

"What?"

Debbie lean in close to Miley, looked both ways and whispered, "I think he's cute too."

This brought a smile to Miley's face.

"That's a beautiful smile you have there."

"He probably things I'm a love sick puppy dog." Miley said feeling sorry for herself.

"That is not what he thinks about you at all."

"It's not?"

"Miley, he has nothing but respect for you. You want to know why?"

Miley didn't feel safe to speak so she just nodded. Debbie took her hand into hers'.

"Because you could be out there in the world living the easy life of teen pop-star Hannah Montana but you don't. You chose to by Miley Stewart, ordinary teenage girl. You force people to like you as you not as Hannah Montana. That says something about your character. If our kids tried to be like Miley Stewart or Hannah Montana then they picked a very good role-model."

"I have one more question."

"Just one?"

"For now. Why didn't anyone tell me that Frank was guarding me?"

"That has to do with everyone not knowing you're Hannah Montana. You see, Hannah Montana may have had a stalker and need guarding, but why would Miley Stewart have a stalker or need a bodyguard. So everyone thought if Frank was a student, no one would be none the wiser."

"But why didn't they tell me?"

"Because you might have treat Frank differently if you knew. They wanted everyone to think he was a student." Debbie got her chair and moved it between Frank and Miley's beds and sat down and took Miley's hand again.

"Now you need to get some more rest. Go to sleep."

Miley squeezed her hand and closed her eyes.

-------------------------------------------------

The first thing she noticed was that someone had said Hannah Montana. But it was not enough to wake her up fully. The next time she heard Hannah Montana, it did wake her up…

"To recap the news today, our lead story, Hannah Montana's stalker had been caught. His name is Peter Freeman. The police pursued him in a high speed chase that ended in a one car accident. When they got Peter to the hospital, he had slipped into a coma. Hospital officials have no idea when or if he will come out from his coma. In other head line news…" The tv was turned off.

"I see you're awake." Frank said, "your dad went to get something to eat. He should be back soon. How are you feeling Miley?"

She looked around the room. Debbie was not there. Frank answered her unspoken question.

"She went home to take care of the kids."

"I'm really sorry about……" She started crying again. She was doing that a lot lately.

Frank started to get up.

"You shouldn't be getting up." Miley protested.

"I've been hurt worse and it didn't stop me." Frank laughed.

As he sat up, Miley saw a fierce pattern of scares on his back.

"WHAT HAPPEN TO YOUR BACK?"

"Those scars? Just a souvenir from my tour in Iraq." Frank said dismissingly. He pushed his iv stand over to Miley's bed and sat down in the chair by her bed.

"Debbie said you two had a very nice conversation last night." He took her hand. Miley just nodded though her tears.

"She likes you." They sat there quietly for a little bit as Miley wiped at her tears.

"Crying is good for you right now."

"Why?" she snuffled.

"It lets you work out all the emotions your going through right now."

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. If I had then maybe……"

"Maybe this would have happen later. You can't control everything Miley."

"Sorry, I tried to kiss you." She looked away as she blushed.

"Miley, Miley, look at me." He ordered gently. She turned back to him.

"Don't be embarrassed. You didn't know. But I also didn't want to hurt you either. Is everything okay between us now?"

"I guess." Miley said not really feeling it right now.

"Can we still be friends?"

"I like that."

"Me too."

"Frank, are you suppose to be out of bed like that?" Robbie asked as he came back into the room. "Hi bud." He kissed his daughter. She let go of Frank's hand and hugged her dad fiercely. When her dad let go of her, she had cried herself to sleep again.


	26. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Miley had asked to do this. But she only wanted to do it with Frank. He was in a wheel chair that she was pushing. They stopped outside the door to his room.

"Are you sure your up to this Miley?"

"No. But I have to do it."

The police officer opened the door for them. Miley pushed Frank into the room. There he laid with bandages wrapped around his head and tubes and wires running everywhere. Miley pushed Frank over to the bed and then stood beside him. Frank took her hand.

"You okay?"

"I don't know."

After awhile, Miley asked a question.

"What's going to happen to him now?"

"Well, they're trying to find any of his family. Then it will be up to them. If not, he'll go to a state hospital."

"Well I ever see him again?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

They stayed a little longer.

"Come on, let's get out of here Miley."

----------

Miley went home after two days, but Frank was in the hospital for another week. When it was time for him to go home, Miley, Lilly, and Oliver planned a welcome home party for him. Sally, who was six, and Tony, who was four, were having a great time with our trio. The music covered the noise of the parents coming into the house. They quietly walked to here they could see them. They were all dancing and singing in the living room. Miley even had on her wig. When the kids saw their dad, they ran to him. The music got turned off as Frank sat down on the couch with his kids.

Tony had some exciting news to share with him.

"DAD, DAD, did you know that Hannah Montana is Miley Stewart?"

"SShhh…… that's a secret. Didn't tell anyone." He laughed.

"kay daddy." Then he ran over to Miley.

"It's a secret. You can't tell anyone. Kay?"

Miley laughed, "Okay Tony, I won't tell."

**Author's Note**

**I hope you all enjoyed the story. And I would like to thank all of you who followed the story and for those the sent me reviews. I know I don't ask for them, but it is nice to get the feed back from you. **

**Special Shout Outs to:**

**AlwaysxAddicted (to what is the question ;D)**

**ATeeAdorkable**

**Cowgirl4Christ**

**LostSoul99**

**Luv-Mitchel-Musso**

**RisingStar9328**

**SageStar**

**SimplyMarvy**

**softballchick03**

**Time to think up a new story. Bye.**


	27. AN

Author Note:

I've gone back and tried to clean up my stories.

If you find anything, could you let me know. Thank you.


End file.
